8 Seconds Left In Overtime
by Ciara2531
Summary: Based on a prompt given on Tumblr, this is an A/U story partly set in season 2 spoilers up to 2x05 but will also go back to when Harvey and Donna first met as well as exploring why Travis Tanner has it out for Harvey.
1. Prologue

**A/N So this story is based on a prompt given on Tumblr. It strays a little bit from some of what the prompt called for but hopefully it works anyway. It'll be a pretty short story, I'm aiming for 10 chapters or less. The rating will also change to M at some point. That's all I've got for now, hopefully everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Prologue

Donna switched off the ignition to Harvey's Aston Martin and stared at the beach in front of her. It had taken her a couple of hours to drive here from the city but she still felt numb. It was probably the shock, she thought to herself. Somehow, in the space of forty-eight hours, her life had started to unravel spectacularly.

All because of one piece of fucking paper that she would have sworn didn't even exist. She honestly did not remember seeing that memo four years ago. Then again, four years ago she'd been a newly wed. Who was to say that she hadn't been distracted? It had taken a lot of effort to keep anyone at the office from suspecting the truth about her and Harvey's relationship. It had taken even more effort to keep their hands off each other and they'd failed on at least three different occasions the month of the CM case alone; the bathroom, the copy room and Louis' office but that had been afterhours.

She couldn't swear that in the middle of all that this one flimsy document hadn't been lost. _God_, Donna thought resting her head on the steering wheel. Was that memo really going to cost her career and her marriage? Forty-eight hours ago, she'd never have believed something like that was possible. But that was before Harvey had looked at her like he didn't even know who she was anymore.

She should have kept her promise to Mike and not shredded the document. Better still, she should have told Harvey about it as soon as she found it. She'd just been so terrified and she'd wanted to protect him. Not just from the implications for this particular case but because of everything else that had happened to him lately. Hardman coming back so soon on the heels of that final break with Cameron…

Harvey would never actually say that he was shaken or having a hard time dealing with it, but Donna knew. She'd wanted to spare him pain and had only ended up causing him more. Tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't bother to fight them. Instead she climbed out of the car, slipped off her shoes and headed towards the water.

She wasn't surprised when her cell phone rang but she was surprised that it was Mike. She answered but she didn't say anything. She wouldn't put it past Harvey to use Mike's phone to bait her into picking up. Of course, she was assuming that he even wanted to talk to her. Normally, Harvey insisted on them not going to bed angry; it was a hang up he developed after seeing his own parents fight all the time. So even if they didn't resolve their issues, they'd still sleep in the same bed and exchange I love yous. The fight would pick up right where it left off when they woke up in the morning.

But this was no ordinary fight. She'd let him down – badly – even if she hadn't meant to do it and he had every right to be angry and hurt. It didn't help that she felt those things too because no matter what she'd done, she was his _wife_. Maybe no one else knew that but the two of them did and Donna expected it to count for more than a pained stare and the push of an elevator button. The fact that he'd let Jessica fire her, that he'd left her alone to face that instead of standing by her…

It broke her heart and that was the one thing he'd sworn to her he would never do.

"Donna?"

It was Mike's voice.

"What do you want, Mike?" Donna asked, her voice scratchy.

"Harvey's going a little crazy right now," Mike said carefully. "I know he's mad at you or you're mad at him or…something but he's seriously freaking out right now because he can't find you. So if you could just call him or text him and let him know you're…alive, that would be good."

"Alright," Donna said.

"Donna?" Mike asked.

"Yeah?" Donna said.

"I'm sorry he didn't fix it," Mike said. "I really thought he would."

"Me too," Donna said. "Me too."

* * *

Harvey's cell phone chirped and he grabbed it off the counter to find that Donna had deigned to text him.

_Went for a drive. Back in the am._

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Harvey said to the empty room.

He pressed the button to call back but it went straight to voicemail.

"You don't get to do this," Harvey bit out. "You don't get to give me the silent treatment after what you did today. We need to talk about this so either pick up the phone and call me back or come home. Or so help me, Donna…"

He clenched his jaw.

"Come. Home," he repeated and hung up. He flung the phone onto the couch and ran his hands through his hair. He'd deliberately stayed at the office for a few hours after Donna had gone. They both needed the time to recoup their thoughts. He'd figured that she'd be waiting for him and that they could talk it out. He wasn't naïve enough to think they could resolve it all in one night but he hadn't expected her to flee either.

The sick feeling he'd gotten in his stomach when he'd come home and realized the penthouse was empty wasn't something he wanted to relive again. It had been so eerily quiet that for a few moments Harvey had thought that Donna had genuinely left him and wasn't coming back. Only the fact that all her things were still here had taken the steam out of that particular sail.

Walking to the fridge, he pulled out a beer, popped the top and drained half the bottle in one go. This had been the day from hell. Until Mike confessed that Donna had found the memo, he'd classed Tanner's lawsuit as a minor annoyance; one more pathetic attempt to ruin everything Harvey had worked for.

Then he'd found out that Kemp lied to him four years ago. He hadn't anticipated that and it burned that he'd misjudged the man so badly. He apologized to Frank Randall's widow because she deserved it and because he'd been wrong. She didn't seem to care about that but Harvey didn't think there was anything else he could do for her. Except strong arm Kemp and CM into settling the way they should have originally.

That should have been the end of it but Tanner was like a rabid dog with a bone. The part that bothered Harvey the most was that Tanner was convinced that he had a legitimate case, which apparently he might, just not against Harvey. Hell would freeze thought before he let Tanner go after Donna.

And anyway, Tanner wasn't the real problem right now. The problem was that Donna had kept something massively important from him. If she'd just told him that she'd found the memo, they could have used it to prove that it had never been buried. Instead of that, she'd panicked and destroyed it. That left him and the entire firm vulnerable to Tanner's petty vendetta.

It was a clusterfuck and it was the direct result of his wife not trusting him with the truth. That was what Harvey couldn't get over. He couldn't fathom what he might have done to make her feel like she couldn't come to him and trust him to protect them both.

The doorbell rang and Harvey all but sprinted towards it. Maybe Donna had forgotten her keys. He yanked the door open and pulled up short.

"Get the fuck out of my sight before I kick your ass," Harvey snarled.

Tanner smirked.

"Come on now, Harv," he said. "Is that anyway to greet your big brother?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I'm glad the story is being received so well. I can't really take credit for the plot twists since they were included in the prompt. Also, ****If I could just ask a little favor? If you favorite and/or follow, please do leave a review. It's makes all the difference to me :-) **

**Now as for the story, this chapter goes back to Harvey and Donna's college days and how they first met. We'll go from there, with a few time jumps here and there, until we get back to where the prologue ended. That should happen in chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Donna Paulsen was in a sticky situation. Against her better judgment, she'd let her roommate talk her into coming to this student faculty mixer at the Welcome Center on West Fourth. Of course Miranda had abandoned her almost as soon as they got there which was how Donna had found herself stuck in a conversation with one of NYU's top drama instructors.

Under other circumstances that would have been fine. Except the man was drunk and he hadn't looked above her breastbone once in the last ten minutes. Again, under other circumstances that would have been fine because Donna would have called him out for the dirty old letch he clearly was and walked off with her head held high.

The problem was that she was a drama major and the influence that this man could wield over her future academic and professional success wasn't negligible. She had enough self-preservation to want to avoid pissing him off. So…

Sticky situation.

Donna glanced around the room. There was a way out of this. She just needed a minute to find it.

As it happened, it found her.

Donna felt an arm slide around her waist and she turned her head sharply to find out who the unsolicited limb belonged to. She came face to face with a surprisingly good-looking man. His dirty blond hair was a little spiky and he was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. What really got to her though was the mischievous glint in his warm brown eyes and the two little moles above his left eyebrow.

"There you are," he said. "Been lookin' all over for you. Sorry I'm late. You're not mad, are you?"

A lifeline, Donna thought to herself. Thank god.

"You know what?" Donna said. "I am. I'm a little mad." She furrowed her eyebrows together for effect. "Because of you, I've taken up far too much of Professor Fenton's time."

"Don't be silly," Fenton leered. "It was my pleasure."

The man at her side turned his gaze on the professor and the look in his eyes was suddenly a lot chillier. His voice was smooth as silk when he spoke though. "Nah," he said, letting his arm slide up Donna's side and his thumb just barely graze the underside of her breast. "The pleasure's definitely going to be mine," he said.

He turned back to Donna, effectively dismissing the older man still standing in front of them.

"Come on, let me make it up to you," he said. "I'm thinking pizza."

"Thin crust?" Donna asked warily.

He gave her a mildly offended look. "This is New York," he said. "Hell yeah, thin crust. How could you even ask that?"

Donna shrugged as they started to walk away. "I dated a guy from Chicago once," she explained. "He had weird ideas about pizza."

He snorted. "I could have told you that was a bad idea," he said. "Chicago's home to the Cubs. Nuff said."

Donna laughed. "Baseball fan, huh?"

"You could say that," he agreed.

Donna glanced over her shoulder, making sure they were out of Fenton's earshot before she spoke again. "Thanks for that," she said. "You're a lifesaver…?"

"Harvey," he said. "Harvey Specter."

"Donna Paulsen," she said with a smile. "It was nice to meet you Harvey. Thanks again for the rescue."

"Don't sweat it," Harvey said.

"I should probably go," Donna said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Harvey said. "I was serious about the pizza."

"You don't have to do that," Donna protested.

"I know," Harvey said. "But I want to. Besides, The Maltese Falcon is playing in Bryant Park. Drama major like you's got to be into film too, right?"

"How'd you know I was a drama major?" Donna asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Why else would you have refrained from kicking Fenton in the balls?" Harvey pointed out.

"Touché," Donna said.

"Think of it as returning the favor," Harvey said.

Donna hesitated for a split second more and then nodded. "Alright," she said. "Let's go."

Harvey offered his hand and Donna surprised herself by taking it. She didn't consider herself a prude by any stretch of the imagination but it was still unusual for her to feel this comfortable with a guy. Especially when she'd known said guy for less than twenty minutes. She kept waiting for it to get weird or awkward but it never did.

They took the subway to Grand Central and then walked to Bryant Park, stopping to pick up a couple of slices and a few beers. They talked about movies and music the entire way there. They some things in common (Star Trek) and others not so much; she was more epic romance (Gone with the Wind, Bridges of Madison County) and he was more hardcore drama (GoodFellas, A Few Good Men).

It didn't matter that their tastes diverged though because the conversation was still fun and stimulating and Harvey gave back as good as he got. That was new for Donna; she hadn't met many men that could match wits with her without missing a beat. It was one of the reasons she'd been so thrilled to get out of Cortland.

When they got to the park, they found a picnic table with a good view of the big screen and settled in to eat. Donna was half way through her slice when she noticed that Harvey was watching her with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" Donna asked. "Do I have sauce somewhere?" She ran her tongue over her lips just in case.

"It's just nice to see a girl who isn't afraid of food," Harvey said.

"Clearly," Donna said. "You've been hanging out with the wrong kind of girls."

"Probably true," Harvey said with a grin.

"Let me guess," Donna said. "You were the star athlete in high school with a different anorexic cheerleader for every day of the week?"

"Every other day," Harvey deadpanned. "And I'm pretty sure bulimia was the eating disorder du jour."

"Figures," Donna said, shaking her head and polishing off the end of her pizza. She wiped her fingers on a napkin and fixed Harvey with a curious look. "So I know why I chose NYU," she said. "For TISCH. But why did you?"

Harvey gave a shrug that looked a lot more casual than it felt. He liked Donna. He liked her a lot actually and that was unusual for him when it came to women. He normally went for the pretty ones who _didn't _have much going on in the intelligence department. It made relationships straightforward and pretty disposable. Which was fine with Harvey because he wasn't looking for anything serious. He had enough going on in his life.

But Donna was different. She'd caught his attention the minute he spotted her and not just because of her striking red hair. It was her eyes that had gotten to him. Totally aside from the trapped expression on her face at the time, there was something vital about her, something fundamentally _alive_. He hadn't been able to resist. But that didn't mean he was planning to let all his guards down and pour his heart out to her.

"Lots of reasons," he said. "Scholarship mostly, close to home, the usual."

"Where's home?" Donna asked.

It was a logical question but Harvey hesitated to answer and Donna gave him a knowing look.

"Ah," she said. "You're one of those."

"One of those what?" Harvey asked a little defensively.

"One of those guys who doesn't like to talk about his family or where he comes from," Donna said lightly. "It's fine. I promise not to pry."

She gave him a small smile and Harvey realized two things. One, her eyes turned a little bit green when she smiled and two, that she really was willing to let it go and not give him crap for holding back. So of course he did exactly what he'd told himself he wasn't going to do.

"I got a full athletic scholarship," Harvey said quietly. "But I blew my shoulder a few weeks before graduation, couldn't play anymore. The school was impressed enough with my grades that they gave me a partial ride anyway. I work part time at a record store in SoHo and my old man works two jobs to help me make up the difference."

Donna was quiet a moment. "I'm sorry about your shoulder," she finally said. There was sympathy in her voice but no pity which was the only reason Harvey didn't tell her not to bother being sorry.

"Yeah," was all he said.

The screen started to flicker, indicating the movie was about to start.

"Come over here," Harvey said, since at the moment she was sitting with her back to the screen. He shifted his body to the side so he was straddling the bench and made room for her to sit between his legs. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around her waist when she was settled and pull her back closer to his front.

It took her a few seconds but Donna relaxed against him, leaning her head against his shoulder. It felt good, Harvey decided. She was warm and solid in his arms and the top of her head fit perfectly in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. She smelled good, too. Like oranges and honeysuckle and a little vanilla.

Her hand rested lightly on his thigh and that was when Harvey knew he was in trouble. The real danger though, was in the fact that he didn't even care.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks to those of you who've reviewed. I really appreciate it! Just to address one or two of the comments left in reviews for the last chapter. First of all, as a writer, it's inevitable that you're going to touch on subject matter that people are sensitive to and at the same time it's hard to predict what will get to someone and what won't. So I just want to be clear that OF COURSE, there's never any offense intended and I apologize to every and anyone who was inadvertently upset or offended by the way eating disorders were brought up in the course of Harvey and Donna's conversation.**

**Second - I personally love deep dish pizza (which Chicago is famous for) but I figured that Donna and Harvey being the New Yorkers that they are might have a thing about it ;-)**

**That's pretty much all I got for the moment. This chapter skips ahead a few months from the last one but not too many. Enjoy and remember reviews are love. **

* * *

Chapter Two

"So when are you going to bring that girlfriend of yours around?" Stephen Specter asked his youngest son as he leaned back in his armchair.

"She's not my girlfriend," Harvey said.

His father gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it.

"You've never talked about any other girl as much as you talk about Donna," Stephen said. "So if she's not your girlfriend, it's not because you don't want her to be."

"Whatever you say, Dad," Harvey said.

Stephen paused.

"Are you in love with her?" he asked.

"For Christ's sake, Dad," Harvey snapped. "Would you give it a rest? No, I'm not in love with her. We've only known each other for six months."

They'd been officially and exclusively dating for two of those months but Harvey wasn't about to tell his father that. If he did, he'd never hear the end of it. As much as he loved his father, the old man had the sense of a fruit fly when it came to women. He was a hopeless romantic and it had caused him a world of hurt. Harvey was not interested in following in those footsteps.

Almost as if his father could read his mind, he got a look on his face that Harvey recognized all too well.

"Son, I think we should talk," Stephen said.

"I'm sure that's not necessary," Harvey said. "The only reason I came up was to bring back these records I borrowed."

"Keep the records," Stephen said, waving his hand dismissively. "Sit down."

Harvey sighed but he sat because in addition to being a romantic his father was one of the most stubborn men he knew, he and his brother being the other two. If he had something to say there was no dissuading him.

"I know that what happened between your mother and me was hard for you and Travis," Stephen began. "But don't let that handicap you."

"I won't," Harvey said quickly. "I promise. Now are we done?"

"Harvey, I'm being serious," Stephen said.

"So am I," Harvey said.

"If you care about Donna and she cares about you," Stephen pressed. "And if she's as special as you've made her out to be, then don't hold back and lose her because you're scared of ending up like your old man."

"Dad," Harvey protested.

His father gave him a wry smile.

"Come on," Stephen said. "You think I don't know you think I'm a fool for taking your mother back so many times? For believing her when she said that this time was going to be different?"

Harvey didn't say anything because the truth was that was exactly what he thought and he respected his father enough not to lie about it.

"For better or worse, I loved your mother," Stephen said. "And despite the way it ended, I don't regret that. I know you think that caring makes you weak but you're wrong. Just promise me you'll give it some thought."

Harvey nodded. "I will," he said.

"Well isn't this a Hallmark moment," Travis drawled from the doorway.

Harvey glared at his older brother. They'd been close as kids, less so as teens and now that they were adults their relationship was strained, almost to the breaking point. Mostly because of the fact that Travis had the same stupid weakness for their mother that their father had always had.

Harvey on the other hand, refused to forgive her for all the ways she'd betrayed their family. He didn't care if she was sorry now decades after the damage had been done. So far as he was concerned, she didn't exist. And, if his brother planned on taking her side, then he'd be dead to Harvey too.

"I should get back downtown," Harvey said. "I'll see you next weekend, Dad. Thanks for the records."

"Harvey," Stephen said reproachfully.

"It's okay Pops," Travis said. "If Harvey wants to be a punk, let him."

"I'm a punk?" Harvey said disbelievingly. "Really, that's what you're going with? I'm not the one who turned down a full scholarship to slum it across the country looking for a woman who didn't want to be found."

"You don't know the first thing about what she wanted," Travis snapped back. "Because you won't even talk to her."

"This conversation is pointless," Harvey said. "I'm leaving."

He grabbed his bag, zipped up his coat and stalked out the door. God, he hated running into his brother. Every time they saw each other it got harder and harder to breathe the same air without fighting. He knew it upset their father to see them at odds but whereas Travis never knew when to quit, Stephen knew there was nothing he could do or say to force Harvey into forgiving his mother for abandoning him. It was something he'd get over in his own time, if he ever got over it.

The long train ride to Manhattan didn't improve Harvey's mood much and finding Donna waiting on his front step made it worse. It wasn't freezing outside but it wasn't warm either and she didn't have keys to his building. He'd completely forgotten that they'd made plans for this evening.

"I'm an asshole," he said. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long," Donna said, adjusting her bookmark before closing the book she'd been reading. "You look like crap. What happened?"

"I went to see my dad and my brother showed up," Harvey said. "It got ugly, as usual."

"You have a brother?" Donna asked.

Harvey looked over at her. "I never mentioned him?" he asked.

"Nope," Donna said.

"He's an asshole," Harvey said. "That's probably why."

Donna smothered a laugh and stood up. "Come on," she said. "Let's go upstairs and I'll make you dinner."

"That's the best plan I've heard all day," Harvey admitted, getting to his feet and dropping a light kiss on her lips. She smiled brightly and Harvey heard his father's voice in his head asking him all over again if he was in love with Donna. He didn't think he was but he was pretty sure it was only a matter of time.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" Harvey said.

"Probably true," Donna agreed. "But you make it worth my while."

She put her hand into the crook of his arm and led the way up to his apartment. The quiet that greeted them reminded Harvey that his roommates were away for the weekend.

"Did I forget to mention that we have the place to ourselves?" Harvey murmured. "We should probably take advantage."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Donna asked.

"I have all kinds of things in mind," Harvey said. "Let me go take a shower first and then we'll talk."

He dropped his bag on the floor, hung his coat up on a hook and then headed in the direction of his bedroom. She could see him peeling his shirt off over her head as he went. She took a few moments to appreciate the view before hanging her own coat up and turning to the kitchen.

She'd forced Harvey to go grocery shopping last week so she knew she'd have the ingredients she needed. She put the water on for pasta and focused on making the sun dried tomato sauce with capers and fresh basil.

It wasn't the first time she'd cooked for Harvey or even the first time she'd cooked here at his apartment. But she got the same little thrill every time. Her mother would be the first to say that Donna was the least likely of her three daughters to be the domestic goddess whose sole purpose in life was to take care of a home and a family. And yet there was a kind of simple pleasure in it that Donna had never fully understood until now.

_God_, Donna thought to herself. _It's barely been two months and I'm already going sappy. _ She shook her head. The truth was, she'd started falling for Harvey the night they met. The four months between that night and when they became a couple had only served to reinforce what she'd known that first time. There was something special about Harvey Specter and it was worth putting up with the fact that sometimes he was an asshole. It was worth being patient with him and not pressing whenever he clammed up and refused to talk about whatever was bothering him or going through his mind.

He'd already proven to her that when he was ready to talk about something, he felt comfortable coming to her. Donna took an odd sort of pride in being the person that he trusted enough to confide in.

"Penny for your thoughts," Harvey said, coming into the kitchen.

"My thoughts are worth a _lot_ more than that," Donna informed him. She put the pasta in the pot to cook and gave the sauce simmering on the stove a little stir.

"Well I'm a broke college student," Harvey said. "I guess I'll have to settle the debt some other way."

He walked up behind her and wrapped both his arms around her middle. He bent his head and started nibbling his way up her neck.

"Mmmm," Donna hummed in pleasure. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Harvey smiled against her neck, placed a kiss just under her ear and then rested his chin on her shoulder. "How did your day go?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Donna said. "Rehearsals were brutal but Jonathan finally seems happy about how everything is coming together."

"So am I going to get a preview?" Harvey asked.

"No," Donna said.

"Not even if I promise to do that thing you like?" he asked, slipping one hand down the side of her thigh.

"Not even then," Donna said swatting his hand away. She dipped the wooden spoon into the sauce then held it up for him to taste.

"Delicious," Harvey said.

"It's almost done," Donna said. "Do you wanna grab the plates?"

Harvey set the table while Donna finished cooking and ten minutes later they were sitting down to eat.

"So I know it's a little early to think about this," Donna said as they dug in. "But what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't really have any," Harvey said. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that if you wanted to," Donna began. "You could spend it upstate with me and my family. But only if you want to."

Harvey grinned. "I'd love to spend Thanksgiving with your family," he said.

"My mother will be thrilled to hear it," Donna teased.

"Why?" Harvey asked. "What'd you tell her about me?"

"Nothing much," Donna said.

Harvey gave her a skeptical look.

"Nothing bad," Donna amended. "I swear."

"What'd you tell her?" Harvey repeated.

"She asked if I was seeing someone," Donna said. "I said yes. She asked me what his name was. I said Harvey. She asked if he made me laugh. I said yes. Then she said I sounded happy and I said I was. She said 'good' and I swear that was the end of it."

"Your mom sounds great," Harvey said.

"She is pretty awesome," Donna agreed.

She cocked her head to one side and studied him. If Harvey had been anyone else, she'd have asked about his mother, pointed out that he never even mentioned her. But she knew better so she glossed over it and asked what he wanted for dessert.

"I'm good," Harvey said. "Dinner was great."

He kissed her cheek as he picked up both their plates and carried them to the sink.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Donna asked.

"How about we just listen to some music?" Harvey suggested.

"Okay," Donna said.

She settled on the couch and Harvey went over to his record player when he finished with the dishes. A few seconds' later mellow jazz notes floated through the air.

"I didn't realize you were this into jazz," Donna commented as Harvey sat opposite her on the sofa.

"My dad was a musician," Harvey said. "This is him playing the horn."

Donna's eyes widened slightly; partly because of what Harvey had said and partly because he'd said it at all. It was rare for him to talk about his family. He'd only ever mentioned his father in passing and had never told her much about what the man was like.

"He's really good," Donna said.

"Yeah," Harvey agreed. "He probably could have been famous but he gave it up."

"Why?" Donna asked.

"He fell in love with my mother," Harvey said shaking his head. "Probably the worst thing that ever happened to him."

"I don't know," Donna said lightly. "If he hadn't, you wouldn't be here."

Harvey smiled but Donna could tell his heart wasn't in it. His eyes were sad.

"Dance with me," she said, standing up and holding her arms out to him. Harvey stood up and stepped into her embrace. They swayed a little bit but mostly they just held onto each other. Harvey's arms wrapped around her and he squeezed her tightly, as if she was the only thing in the world keeping him grounded.

That was the moment Donna knew she'd fallen head over heels in love with him.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: We're jumping a little ways ahead in this chapter but not quite back to the present just yet. I changed the rating just to be on the safe side. There is some sexual content in this chapter so if you're not into that you might want to skip this chapter or just skim it. Anyway, reviews are always much appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Donna ran through the halls looking for Harvey. His final exam had just let out so he had to be around here somewhere. Frustrated that she couldn't spot him, she started calling his name.

"Harvey!" she shouted, looking around in all directions. "Harvey!"

"Donna?"

His voice came from behind her so she spun around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

Donna swallowed hard and blinked back tears. She had no idea how she was supposed to get these words out. She knew how shattered he was going to be. She hated to be the one and yet she was glad she was the one because she knew he wouldn't let anyone else close after.

They'd been together nearly two years now and over time it had gotten easier for Harvey to open up to her. He didn't shy away from being vulnerable like he had once upon a time. It still wasn't something he liked doing but he knew that sometimes it was important.

"What's the matter?" Harvey asked, his eyes scanning her face and concluding that something was very wrong.

"Harvey, I'm so sorry," Donna whispered. "I am so, so sorry."

"You're sorry?" he repeated. "Why are you sorry?"

His hands were gripping her upper arms and Donna got the feeling he might start shaking her if she didn't start making more sense.

"Your father," Donna managed to say.

"What about my father?" Harvey bit out, his grip tightening.

"He had a heart attack at work," Donna choked out. "They took him to the nearest hospital but…"

She shook her head.

"No," Harvey denied, letting go of her and stepping back. He was shaking his head and he'd lost all the color in his face. "This is wrong, _you're wrong._"

"They did everything they could," Donna said. "But it was too late. Harvey, he's gone."

She reached out to touch him but he jerked away violently. Tears streamed down Donna's cheeks as she let her hand fall back to her side.

"I can't be here," Harvey said, starting to back away down the hall.

"Wait," Donna said. "Let me come with you."

"No," Harvey said. "I just...go home, Donna."

He turned around and walked away and all Donna could do was lean against the wall and cry. She didn't give a damn about the looks that people were giving her. Right now she was completely heartbroken for Harvey. She knew how much he loved his father, how much he'd been looking forward to having Stephen there when he graduated in a few weeks. The devastated look in his eyes floated through her mind again and Donna started crying harder.

She ducked into the ladies room to try and get a grip. She splashed some water on her face but all that did was highlight how pale her skin had gotten and how red her eyes were. She took a deep breath and stepped back outside.

She and Harvey had moved into together at the start of this school year and their apartment wasn't that far off campus. He had to come home eventually and all she could do was be there waiting when he did but knowing that didn't stop her from feeling helpless. She tried to distract herself by cleaning the apartment from top to bottom and then by making dinner. She even made an apple spice cake, which was Harvey's favorite.

But hours later, he still wasn't home and Donna didn't know what else to do. She took a shower and then sat on their bed to call her mother.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Maggie asked.

"Harvey's dad died of a heart attack," Donna said. Her voice was scratchy from all the tears she shed today.

"Oh that's awful," Maggie said. "How is he holding up?"

"I think he's in shock," Donna said. "But he took off somewhere to be alone. I don't know where he went or when he's coming home, if he's coming home. Mama, I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to make this better?"

"Honey, there's no real way to make something like this better," Maggie said. "Losing a parent is the kind of pain that stays with you for a long time. But you be there for him, be strong for him. Comfort him when he lets you and take the best care of him that you can."

Oddly enough, her mother's advice only made Donna start crying again because it brought home the fact that if not for her, Harvey would be completely alone now. He hated his brother; he never talked about his mother. There was no one to see him through this but her.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough," Donna whispered.

"You'll be strong enough," her mother assured her. "Because you love him."

She paused.

"You know, I wasn't going to tell you this," her mother began. "Probably not until after you and Harvey were married and I had a couple of grandkids bouncing on my knee."

Donna's heart got unbearably tight in her chest at the picture her mother was painting.

"But I knew from the first time you said his name to me," Maggie continued. "That he was going to be it for you. And when you brought him home that first Thanksgiving and I saw the way he looked at you, I knew you were it for him too."

"Really?" Donna sniffed.

"Really," her mother said. "This won't be easy but you and Harvey are in it together. You're gonna be just fine, darling. And if you need any help making arrangements for his father, you just call me."

"Thanks, Mama," Donna said.

She heard the front door open and close.

"Mom, I gotta go," Donna said. "I think Harvey might be home."

"You tell him he's in all of our thoughts and prayers," Maggie said.

"I will," Donna said.

She hung up and sprinted out of the bedroom. Harvey was standing in the living room and Donna let out a little cry of distress when she saw him. His right eye was swollen almost completely shut.

"What happened?" Donna asked, running over to him and reaching up to touch the side of his face. Harvey winced slightly and moved away from her fingers.

"My brother," he said.

"You guys got into a fight?" Donna asked.

"For once, no," Harvey said.

Travis had punched him in sheer disbelief then pulled him into the tightest hug they'd probably ever shared. Whatever their differences where their mother was concerned, both of Stephen's sons had loved him deeply and they were both equally destroyed by his sudden death.

They'd sat together for hours, mostly in silence until Travis started reminiscing.

"The first time I saw you," Travis had said. "Was when they brought you home from the hospital. Dad introduced us by telling me you were my little brother and I wasn't ever supposed to turn my back on you. For months, I backed out of every room you were in so you never saw my back."

Harvey had half snorted at that but the two brothers had shared a smile and for once the silence between them hadn't been awkward and the good bye hadn't been bitter. But Harvey knew better than to think it would last. That was the part that killed him. It had taken their father's death to get them to be civil to each other for more than five minutes but sooner or later that entente would shatter and they'd be back at each other's throats.

"Here," Donna said, lifting a bag of ice in the direction of his eye. Harvey stayed still and let her play nurse. He could see how worried she was. He wanted to tell her that it was okay and that he didn't need her to fuss over him. He'd gotten past hard knocks before and he'd get through this too. Life had made him strong that way.

But even as the thoughts went through his head, Harvey realized they weren't true. It wasn't okay and he didn't feel strong. He felt like he was about to break into a million different pieces. Suddenly, he wanted to tell her that but he couldn't find the words, didn't know if he'd have been able to speak them even if he had. Old habits died hard that way.

Instead, he took the bag of ice from her hand and set it down on the counter. Then he took her face in his hands and he kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm and tasted a little salty. He supposed that might be from the tears she'd shed. She kissed him back and Harvey could only be grateful that she seemed to understand what he needed without him having to say it.

She opened his jeans and slipped her hand into his boxer briefs, taking hold of his cock and stroking until he was fully hard. Harvey groaned into her mouth, then trailed kisses down the length of her neck and nibbled across her collarbone. His hands went to the knot of her robe and undid it so he could push the whole thing off her shoulders to the floor.

She was completely naked underneath and Harvey couldn't get over how beautiful she was. They'd made love countless times in the last two years but he never got tired of looking at her, touching her and tasting her.

"Harvey?" Donna whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Take me to bed," Donna said.

Scooping her up in his arms, Harvey did exactly that. He set her down on the mattress and immediately Donna was holding her arms out to him and letting her legs fall open to make room for him. Harvey shrugged out of the rest of his clothes and then climbed on top of her. For long minutes, all he did was kiss her – her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her lips, her chin, the spot under her ear that made her shiver every time – and savor the feeling of being skin to skin.

When he finally slid inside her, it was slow and gentle and easy; like a battered ship finding its homeport after a storm. For as long as he was here, lost inside her, nothing else was allowed to exist. There was no pain, no fear, and no uncertainty.

He could feel her fingers floating over his face, little butterfly caresses, and her lips rubbing against his chin every time his body pushed up the length of hers. He could hear her whispering that she loved him and the words seemed to break something in him.

He knew Donna loved him. She'd said the words before and she made it seem easy. But for Harvey, it wasn't. He'd loved his father but he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually said so and now it was too late.

He looked down into Donna's eyes even as he felt himself swelling inside her, close to climax, and he opened his mouth but he couldn't say the words. He couldn't say anything. There was some part of him that simply couldn't get past the fear that saying those three words would lead him down the same path that had broken his father. He knew that wouldn't happen with Donna – _he was safe with her – _but it didn't matter.

He could feel tears burning behind his eyelids and then Donna's hands were on his cheeks and she was giving him the softest, saddest smile he'd ever seen. "It's _okay_, Harvey," she said. "I know."

He had to look away; he buried his face in the side of her neck, not caring about the bruise around his eye, and felt himself shudder as he reached release. Donna arms were wrapped tightly around him and for the first time since he was a child, Harvey Specter let himself cry in someone's arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT!: I can't believe I called the cause of Harvey's father's death and the fact that Donna was the one to tell him. I guess sometimes a story just makes sense a certain way no matter who is telling it. I loved what the show did with it though. Anyway enough of that. This chapter is definitely a transition chapter and those are notoriously less interesting than other chapters but necessary. I had to find a way to leave "the past" we've been in and get back to the present with a bit of a pit stop in between to make the rest of the story work. So bear with me. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites. I appreciate them. I hope you enjoy the chapter even though I'm not best pleased with it. :-)**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Are you sure it's okay that they're here?" Donna asked Harvey. "I tried to tell my mom it might be too much but she never listens and…"

"Donna," Harvey interrupted, squeezing her hand to get her attention. "It's fine."

They continued walking up the path to the lot in Woodlawn cemetery where Harvey's father was about to be buried. Donna watched as he accepted her mother's embrace and shook hands with his father. Her sisters offered their condolences too and then crowded around her. As worried as she'd been that their presence would overwhelm Harvey – he really wasn't used to the whole family circling the wagons thing – she was glad that they were there.

The last week and a half had been rough especially when Harvey had realized that his brother was MIA again, leaving all the practical arrangements to him. Donna had insisted on taking on the majority of it – she was an expert at organizing pretty much everything and between them Donna thought they'd put together a service that Stephen would have appreciated.

The small life insurance policy he'd had took care of most of the funeral costs but Donna knew Harvey had borrowed significantly from the money he'd been saving for law school to make up the difference. He'd had his heart set on Woodlawn because so many great jazz musicians including Miles Davis and Duke Ellington were buried there.

There weren't too many people present, just the priest, some of Stephen's old musician buddies and a few guys from work, plus Harvey, Donna and her family. They were just about to start the service when two more mourners approached.

"You have got to be kidding," Harvey hissed when he spotted them. He turned to the priest and asked him to hold on for a few minutes before he sprinted towards the man and woman approaching.

"Have you lost your mind?" he demanded of his brother. "Bringing _her _here?"

"She's family," Travis said tightly.

"Maybe she's your family but she's sure as hell not mine," Harvey spat. "And she sure as hell wasn't _his." _ He jerked his thumb in the direction of Stephen's casket.

"Harvey, please," Caitlin Tanner began.

"You don't talk to me," Harvey said glaring at her. "You didn't have anything to say to me these last fifteen years, you do _not_ get to talk to me now."

He turned back to his brother.

"You get her out of my sight right now or I swear to god, you and I are done, and I will never call you brother again," he said.

"That's really how you want to play this?" Travis bit out. "You want to turn your back on the only family you have left and end up alone?"

"He's not alone," Donna said, stepping up next to Harvey and shooting daggers at Travis. "He has me."

Harvey wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"This is all the family I need right here," Harvey said.

"Let's go Travis," Caitlin said quietly. "This was obviously a mistake."

"Damn right it was," Harvey agreed.

"You're going to regret this," Travis said even as his mother led him away.

"Ignore him," Donna said.

Harvey gave a jerky nod and they made their way back to the graveside. The service was simple but touching. Harvey was stoic throughout so Donna tried to be too. She could hear her mother sniffing somewhere behind her which made it harder but she managed.

After the service was over, Donna's dad insisted on taking them all out to eat. The restaurant was nice but the mood was somber and Donna was glad when the meal was over. She could only imagine that Harvey's relief was even greater than hers.

They said their good byes out front since Donna's family was headed directly back upstate.

"Wanna take the train or walk?" Donna asked.

"Let's walk," Harvey said.

They went the first few blocks in silence but as they waited for a light to change, Donna spoke softly. "What happens now?" she asked.

Harvey seemed to know exactly what she meant. He gave a small shrug. "Graduate, find a job. It's what people do, isn't it?"

"What about law school?" Donna asked.

"It'll have to wait until I can afford it," Harvey said.

He said it like it didn't matter but Donna knew he was disappointed. To lose a parent _and _have to change the course of your future plans all at the same time was a lot for anyone.

"I could," Donna began.

"Don't finish that sentence," Harvey broke in.

Donna gave him a stubborn look. "Why not?"

Harvey turned to her and cupped her cheek in his palm. "I know what you're thinking and I love you for wanting to help but I'm not letting you compromise _your _future for mine. You have dreams too."

Donna blinked up at him. "You love me," she said.

Harvey frowned at her and the words must have played themselves back in his head because he suddenly looked a little nervous.

"That's what I said," he said.

"You did," Donna agreed.

She couldn't help grinning at him.

"Don't worry, I won't make you say it again," she teased.

A smile turned up the corners of his mouth as well.

"I meant it," he said as the light finally changed.

"I know," Donna said.

They crossed the street hand in hand and were back at their apartment fifteen minutes later.

"Can I get you anything?" Donna asked.

Harvey shook his head and sprawled out on the couch. He gestured for Donna to join him so she did. As many top moments as they'd had together, Harvey's favorites were when he just got to hold her. It had been that way from the first night they met.

The sound of her breathing shifted and Harvey realized she'd fallen asleep. He was glad because he knew she needed the rest and also because it gave him a minute to think.

He'd played it as cool as he could under the circumstances when she'd asked about law school but the fact was in addition to being a hard loss personally, his father's death meant he had to totally reconsider what the next year of his life was going to look like and for once he didn't have the answers.

He glanced down at Donna and felt his heart clench. He'd told her – albeit inadvertently – that he loved her. He'd been so convinced that saying those words and meaning them as much as he did would make him feel weak and it hadn't. If anything, it had made him feel closer to the one person who was left in his life to keep him grounded.

It had felt good.

* * *

_Six Years Later_

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Robertson asked.

"We have," said the lead juror.

The judge nodded for her to continue.

"On the charge of murder in the first degree, we the jury find the defendant, Leroy James, guilty."

Harvey stood up and snapped his briefcase shut. Normally, he'd be more satisfied with this verdict. As ADA it was the one he'd been working for and yet he had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind. There were a few things that weren't adding up or rather, he didn't like the _way _they were adding up.

Still, the victim's family was happy with the verdict; felt like justice had been done and it was another win on his already impressive record. So really, it was just another day at work. He left the courtroom and headed back to his office.

Donna was sitting behind her desk when he got there and she didn't look happy. Harvey frowned as he approached but didn't ask her what was wrong. He'd lost the right to do that somewhere around the time he'd agreed to let Jessica Pearson pay his way through law school and told Donna that they should make a clean break.

He'd genuinely thought it was for the best at the time. Her life and career plans were in New York and he couldn't ask her to give that up. At the same time, he couldn't refuse a full ride to the best law school in the country. They'd talked about trying a long distance relationship but in the end it wasn't really what either of them wanted.

They'd tried to keep in touch in the beginning anyway, as friends, but it had been too hard. So he'd stopped calling and after a while she'd stopped trying to reach him. He'd told himself at the time that it would be easier that way; that it was the clean break he'd wanted in the first place. Six months into his first year though he'd realized that didn't matter because he still missed her.

He heard from her mother (he might have made a clean break from Donna but Maggie Paulsen was having none of it. She sent him little care packages every couple of weeks.) that she'd gotten the lead role in an off Broadway play.

Jessica had sent him some extra cash, ostensibly so he could wine and dine some fancy guest lecturer that was on campus. Harvey had taken the money to buy a train ticket to New York and a seat on opening night.

He'd sat in the back row so he didn't think Donna had seen him. She'd been spectacular as always and he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. After the play was over, he'd gone back stage, fully intending to talk to her.

But he'd seen her laughing and smiling with her cast mates, her hand resting lightly on some guy's arm, and he'd realized that he had no right to intrude on her life like this. It wasn't as if he'd been back in the city to stay. He'd had nothing to offer her, in that specific moment or in general. His focus had been on getting through law school and making sure that he returned Jessica's investment in him. Donna had been doing fine without him and he'd resolved not to ruin that just because he was feeling nostalgic.

So he'd turned around and slipped out. To this day, he didn't think Donna knew he'd been there.

When he'd got back to Boston, things had changed. He worked the same as always but he played a lot harder. He developed an affinity for thrills and taking risks. There had been women too; some one night stands, some friends with benefits, all of them interchangeable. A lot of his old demons had come out to play and Harvey had embraced them because if nothing else they were familiar.

Donna had been – would always be – an exception to the rule. The _only_ exception. Everyone else thought he was an arrogant son of a bitch and that was the way Harvey liked it. By the time he graduated being the best god damn lawyer in the history of everything was essentially the only thing he cared about.

"I tried to get him to leave," Donna said, her distaste plain.

Harvey turned to see who she was talking about and found himself looking at a man he hadn't seen in six years; his brother.

Donna watched as the two men stared at each other. They were clearly taking each other's measure and she wouldn't be surprised to learn that they hadn't seen each other since their father's funeral.

"You know," Travis drawled. "Donna and I were just catching up and I have to say Harvey, I'm surprised. I would have thought for sure that you and Donna would be married by now and that I'd be an uncle. I guess she's not all the family you need after all."

Donna scowled. Her relationship with Harvey might not be what it had been but she still hated to see anyone try to mess with him.

"I'm calling Security," Donna announced.

"Still defending him even though he broke your heart?" Travis shot at her. "Cute."

"Leave her alone," Harvey growled. 'What do you want?"

"Just a few minutes of your time, Mr. A.D.A.," Travis said.

Harvey narrowed his eyes but decided that the quickest way to get rid of Travis would be to give him what he wanted.

"Fine," Harvey said. He gestured for Travis to precede him into his office and then he asked Donna to hold his calls. She gave him a worried look but she nodded. The door closed behind the two men and Donna sighed.

This wasn't going to end well and she suspected Harvey was going to be upset when it did. Six years ago she wouldn't have felt guilty for worrying about him but things had changed. She'd forced herself to move on after Harvey went to Harvard but it hadn't been easy. There were times she missed him so much she'd have given anything to see him again, hear his voice.

It had gotten easier with time as she focused her energies on other things. Theater had been good for a while but then the parts had gotten fewer and farther between and the bills hadn't. She'd started temping and had ended up at the D.A.'s office one day. She'd made such a good impression that Cameron Dennis had offered to hire her full time. The pay was steady and she actually enjoyed the job so she'd accepted.

She never anticipated that Harvey would walk through the door one morning as the new A.D.A. But he had and to her relief, seeing him again hadn't been quite as awkward as it could have been. He'd changed in the years he was away and that made it easier for Donna to convince herself that what they'd had before was just college romance. This was real life and they were adults now. There was no reason they couldn't keep things professional.

Harvey being Harvey, he took the first opportunity to test her will power. His secretary had called in sick one day so she was working for both him and her regular boss, Tony Napier. Just as she was about to head home for the day, he'd called her into his office and told her he wanted her to work exclusively for him.

He flattered and cajoled until she started considering it and then he'd promised that their personal history wouldn't get in the way. He wanted her because she was the best and because he knew he could trust her.

She'd never been very good at resisting him so she'd agreed. Napier had been pissed but Cameron had told him to get over it.

The door swung open and crashed into the wall behind it, startling Donna out of her reverie.

"Don't ever show your face here again," Harvey hissed.

"I'll see you in hell for this, Harvey," Travis spat back, face flushed and murder in his eyes. "If I have to deal with the devil himself, I swear to you, you're going to pay for this."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N - So this chapter brings us back to where we ended the prologue with Tanner turning up on Harvey's door step. Some blanks are about to be filled in and I'll be honest, part of me wonders if I haven't taken it a little too far. The following chapters will dig a little deeper into the reasons behind some of what you're about to find out so all I ask is that you bear with me and give me (and Harvey) a little leeway. Enjoy and of course comments are always welcome. **

* * *

Chapter Five

"Why are you here?" Harvey bit out. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"Enough?" Tanner asked mockingly. "Not nearly."

He pushed his way past Harvey and sauntered into the apartment.

"Nice place," he drawled. "Think you'll still be able to afford it after you get disbarred?"

Harvey's fingers clenched around the beer bottle he was still holding but he didn't take the bait.

"Remember when I came to see you about ten years ago?" Tanner asked conversationally as he sat down on the couch and spread his arms out. "You were still working for Cameron, learning the tricks of the fraud trade and I was fresh out of law school. I came to you and I apologized for being such a dick all those years."

"Your memory sucks same as your legal skills," Harvey said. "You tried to bullshit me because you wanted money."

"You're right, I did want money," Tanner agreed. "Because _our _mother was dying and needed chemo that her insurance wouldn't cover."

"I guess being a junkie whore does make it hard to get good health care," Harvey said.

Tanner's eyes flashed angrily and for a second Harvey saw how much his brother truly hated him. It wasn't a surprise and the feeling was definitely mutual but Harvey couldn't help thinking that their father would be horrified if he could see them now. The thought made his skin itch uncomfortably.

"She held on for a year and a half," Tanner informed him. "She held on because I lied and I cheated and I broke the rules to make sure she could get at least some of the treatment that she needed. But that didn't stop her from getting weaker and it didn't stop her from being in pain. It didn't stop her from _dying_."

"What do you want me to say, Tanner?" Harvey asked, his voice equal parts tired and bitter. "She was your mother and you loved her till the day she died. I didn't. You want me to say I'm sorry? I'm not. You know why? Because my first memory of her, is her leaving me alone at home while Dad was at work and you were at school and telling me to be good while she went out and visited with some 'friends'. Let's keep it our little secret, she said."

"I wonder how that will play in front of a jury," Tanner said. "The recovering addict who tried to make amends for the poor choices of her youth, versus the grown son who decided stone cold sober not to lift a finger when his mother was dying. Somehow I don't think you'll get the sympathy vote."

There was a tense silence as the two of them glared at each other.

"Get out," Harvey said, his voice low.

Tanner stood up and walked towards him. "You know the part that infuriates me the most?" he said. "Aside from the fact that no one has ever made you pay for being the cold hearted prick that you are, it's that even on her death bed and even after everything _I _did for her, her last words were, 'tell Harvey I'm sorry'."

He shook his head.

"She might have been sorry but I'm not," Tanner said. "I told you ten years ago that I'd find a way to make you pay and I have. By the time this is over you won't have a job, your marriage will be all but over…"

Harvey gave him a sharp look.

"Oh what, you didn't think I knew about you and Donna?" Tanner smirked. "Please, it was plain as the nose on your face the first time I walked into Pearson Hardman. Didn't take long after that to find the proof. Don't worry though, I won't tell Jessica."

"You come after me, that's one thing," Harvey said coldly. "You even _think _about going after Donna and I'll kill you myself."

"Threats, counselor?" Tanner said. "You must be getting desperate."

He walked to the front door and opened it.

"I'll see you in court," he sneered. "Brother."

Harvey started counting to one hundred after the door closed. He made it to twenty-five before he hurled the empty beer bottle against the front door and watched it shatter into pieces on the floor. He rubbed a hand over his face.

For a man who prided himself on never being overwhelmed by emotion, he was dangerously close to spiraling out of control. It was moments like this that he relied on Donna the most, needed her to anchor him. But Donna was right in the middle of the mess that had him feeling so off kilter in the first place.

His cell phone rang and Harvey grabbed it off the couch. It wasn't Donna but he answered it anyway.

"What do you want, Mike?"

"I was just wondering if you heard from Donna?" Mike asked. "She said she'd call or text or something."

"You talked to her?" Harvey demanded.

"Yeah, about a half hour ago," Mike said.

"And you're only now calling to tell me?" Harvey said.

"Well, I…" Mike started.

Harvey cut him off. "Where was she?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mike said. "She didn't say although…"

"What?" Harvey asked.

"I could have sworn I heard waves in the background," Mike said. "But the nearest beach is…"

Harvey hung up before Mike could finish the sentence. He grabbed the nearest set of car keys and was out the door three minutes later. Five minutes after that he was on the road to the small cottage in South Hampton where he and Donna had spent their honeymoon. At the time, the old woman who owned it rented it out as a guesthouse. But then she'd died and her kids hadn't been interested in maintaining it. Harvey had made an offer and bought the place as a gift for Donna on their second wedding anniversary.

It was nearly one am by the time Harvey parked in the driveway. There were lights on downstairs and but not up which meant either Donna was awake or she'd fallen asleep on her favorite chaise longue downstairs.

Letting himself in, Harvey went to the living room first and found Donna, not on the chaise longue, but sitting on the rug in front of the electric fireplace.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked, without turning to look at him.

"Mike," Harvey said. "He heard waves."

"Figures," Donna said.

"Donna, we have to talk about this," Harvey said after a moment of silence.

"I know," Donna said. "But I'm really not up to it right now. Can it keep till morning?"

"I have to go to work in the morning," Harvey said.

Donna huffed. "Of course you do," she said.

"Tanner wants me disbarred," Harvey said. "The only reason that hasn't happened _yet _is because Jessica has my back."

"And whose back do you have, Harvey?" Donna asked, finally looking at him over her shoulder. "Because it sure as hell wasn't mine."

"Donna, you destroyed evidence," Harvey said. "What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to fight for me," Donna said.

"And I did," Harvey said.

"Like you fought for Mike?" Donna asked. "Because somehow, you managed to win that fight."

"It's not the same thing and you know it," Harvey said. "And even if Jessica was inclined to keep you on – which she might have been because you know she likes you – she can't afford to lose face with the partners, not with Hardman sniffing for blood. She's taking enough of a risk as it is pushing for a trial and defending me herself."

Donna shook her head and got to her feet. "For once, can you not be so fucking rational?" she demanded. "Can everything _not _be a calculation? What's wrong with us right now isn't about Jessica or Hardman. It's about the fact that you're my _husband_. And when things go wrong, I expect you to be there for me."

"And what about what I expect?" Harvey demanded. "You want to throw our marriage in my face? How about the fact that I expect my wife to trust me, to be honest with me? You found that memo and you kept it from me. And you compounded that mistake by destroying it."

"I was trying to protect you," Donna said.

"You keep saying that," Harvey said. "But protect me from what?"

He shook his head.

"After the shit with Cameron, I told you not to go behind my back again," Harvey said. "But that's exactly what you did. So I'm sorry if you feel like I let you down but you let me down too."

Donna turned away and wrapped her arms around herself. Harvey sighed and walked over to her. He hated to see her upset. He tried to pull her into his arms but she stepped back.

"You're right," Donna said. "I screwed up. I suck."

"You don't suck," Harvey said, his voice softer than before.

"Can you go?" Donna asked quietly. "I think I want to be alone right now."

Harvey locked his jaw. "Are you coming home tomorrow?" he asked tightly.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay with my parents for a few days," Donna said.

"Donna, come on," Harvey said.

"What?" Donna asked. "You're going to be busy at work, fighting Tanner, fighting Hardman, cleaning up my mess. Can you blame me if I don't feel like twiddling my thumbs home alone while you do that?"

"You know what, fine," Harvey said. "Stay gone for as long as you fucking feel like it."

He scooped his keys off the table and was half way out the door when Donna caught up to him.

"Harvey, wait," she called out.

He stopped and looked up at her.

"I love you," she said.

It was an olive branch and Harvey knew it but between Tanner's visit and this entire argument with Donna he just…couldn't.

"Right now," he told her. "You have a really funny way of showing it."

He saw her face fall as he turned around. He knew he'd hurt her and he hated himself a little bit but he didn't take it back. Instead he got in his car and he left.

He wasn't in the mood to go back home so he headed for the office instead. He was half way there when he got the call from his contact at the casino about Keith Hoyt. Finally, it seemed like the Fates had decided to cut him some slack.

When he got to his office, he changed into the spare tux that he kept on hand and then he called Ray to come and get him. Forty minutes later he and the puppy were on their way to Atlantic City. It was just the distraction he needed to drown all the guilt he felt; guilt over hurting Donna, guilt over backing Jessica into a corner and bringing the firm into what was basically a dysfunctional family feud and, to his surprise, guilt over the death of one Caitlin Tanner.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - So the next couple of chapters borrow from episodes 2x06 on, obviously there's no copyright infringement intended and as much as I'd like to lay claim to Harvey Specter he is in fact, not mine. Also, although she's mentioned, I really don't have any plans for Zoe to be a big part of this story so that's just an FYI.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Donna woke up feeling disoriented. It took her a minute to realize she wasn't at home in her own bed and her husband wasn't asleep next to her. Then she remembered _why _she wasn't at home in her own bed with her husband asleep next to her and tears started to burn the backs of her lids but Donna refused to let them fall.

Enough was enough. She'd made a mistake – a bad one – but she was sorry and there wasn't anyway for her to take it back. None of that justified the way that Harvey had reacted, first at the firm and then later, when he'd shown up here.

And it wasn't so much about the things he'd said because for the most part, Donna knew his points were as valid as hers. No, it was the things he hadn't done that made her wonder if they could survive this.

He hadn't been there when Jessica fired her. He hadn't offered to drive her home or pick up take out from her favorite Thai restaurant or any one of a hundred other little gestures that would have let her know that even though he was mad, hurt and disappointed, he was still _on her side. _

And not returning her "I love you" when she'd run after him just to say the words and remind him that no matter what else was happening he was still the most important thing in the world to her? Donna couldn't think of anything that he could have done that would have hurt her more in that moment or left her feeling more alone.

She'd stumbled back into the cottage and cried herself almost sick.

But there was going to be no more of that, Donna told herself firmly as she threw back the covers. It took two people to make a marriage work and until Harvey was ready to show her that what they had was still as important to him as it was to her, Donna didn't have anything to say to him.

She got up and took a long, hot shower then changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that she'd left here the last time she and Harvey had spent the weekend. She locked everything up and got on the road towards her parent's house, stopping for coffee and donut holes on the way.

It was early afternoon when she pulled up into her parent's driveway. They kept their spare key under one of the flowerpots so Donna used it to let herself in.

"Anyone home?" she called out.

"Donna, is that you?" came her father's voice. He stepped out of his downstairs study and into the hallway.

"Hi Daddy," Donna said.

Nick Paulsen took one look at his daughter and opened his arms. Donna practically flew into them.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Pretty much everything," Donna mumbled into his chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it or is this one of those times when only your mother will do?" Nick asked.

"I don't even know where to start," Donna said, pulling back. "Is it okay if I stay for a few days?"

"Of course it is," Nick replied. "But are things really that bad?"

"Yeah," Donna said. "Maybe even worse."

Nick put an arm around his daughter's shoulders and guided her towards the kitchen. "Your Mom is at the grocery store," he explained. "Camille and the kids are coming over for dinner. How about I make you my special iced coffee in the meantime?"

Donna nodded. "Heavy on the whiskey," she said.

"Is there any other way?" Nick retorted.

Donna sat down at the kitchen table while her father moved around the kitchen.

"I'm going to assume that whatever's wrong involves Harvey," her father said, putting coffee in the machine. "Otherwise you'd be staying at home."

"I kept something from him," Donna admitted. "Something big. I was trying to keep him out of trouble but now he's in more of it."

"What kind of trouble?" Nick asked.

"The kind that could get him disbarred," Donna said.

Nick gave her a look that was a mixture of surprise and concern and Donna sighed. She explained about Tanner and the lawsuit and the memo and by the time she was finished, her father had abandoned any pretense of making coffee and was sitting next to her at the table, his hand covering hers.

"What are you going to do now?" Nick asked.

Donna shrugged. "There isn't really anything I can do," she said. "Except pray that Harvey finds a way out of this because if he loses his job…"

She shook her head. The prospect was too terrible to contemplate. Not being able to practice law would destroy Harvey. It was too much a part of him and without it, he'd spiral and Donna didn't think anyone or anything would be able to hold him back.

"You should go back to the city," Nick said. "You made a mistake that you regret and you should try to make it up to him even if it's just by being there."

Donna shook her head. "After last night I'm not the only one who needs to make amends," she said.

Her father arched an eyebrow and Donna gave him a rueful smile.

"That's the mom part of this conversation," she said.

Nick nodded and stood up to go finish making the iced coffee. Donna heard her cell phone ring so she fished it out of her purse. It was Rachel. She contemplated not answering it but she already had half a dozen missed calls from her former colleague and she didn't think the younger woman planned on letting up.

"Hello?"

"Donna, hi!" Rachel said. "How…how are you doing?"

"I've had better days," Donna said.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said. "I can only imagine…listen, if there's anything you need or…"

"I appreciate the offer," Donna said. "But I'll be fine. I'm staying with my parents for a while."

"Oh, cool," Rachel said. "Do you need me to stop by your place and water your plants or something?"

"Rach, thanks for calling," Donna said. "But seriously. Stop feeling like you have to _do _something. None of this is your fault."

"I know," Rachel said. "But everything just feels so…_wrong_ without you here."

"Nice to know someone misses me," Donna said.

"Harvey hasn't called, has he?" Rachel asked sympathetically.

Donna blinked. There were times she forgot the whole world didn't know that she and Harvey were married.

"No, he hasn't," Donna said.

"Maybe he just needs time," Rachel said. "I mean, I don't know him that well but even I could tell he was upset. The look on his face after you left…"

She trailed off.

"Maybe he just needs a few days before he can face you," Rachel finished.

"Yeah, well," Donna said. "He knows where to find me. Listen, I think I just heard my mother's car pull up. I should go."

"Okay," Rachel said. "But please, call if you need anything. Even if it's just to talk."

"Thanks," Donna said.

"Take care," Rachel said.

Donna hung up the phone just as her father placed a tall glass in front of her. She took a long sip and let the whiskey warm her insides. She suddenly felt exhausted.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and lie down for a little while," Donna said.

Nick nodded. "I'll send your mother up when she gets here."

Donna flashed him a grateful smile and went upstairs to her girlhood bedroom. It had been redecorated – a few times actually – since she'd let home for college but it still felt safe and familiar.

It was funny, she thought to herself as she lay down, how life could turn out so different from the dreams you had as a child. And how even when you thought your dreams had come true, it only took one minute – one mistake – to turn the whole thing into a nightmare.

* * *

"After that he was on a tilt, never recovered," Harvey said. "Took me twenty minutes to bust him."

"Are you out of your god damned mind?" Jessica demanded.

"How fast did you want me to beat him?" Harvey asked.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Jessica replied. "You're out of control."

The grin fell from Harvey's face and his expression went stony. He knew perfectly well how close to the edge he was and frankly, he wasn't interested in having Jessica lecture him about it. Winning Keith's company back earlier, was the first good thing that had happened in what felt like forever. He was in no mood to hear about how it might have gone wrong and he made no bones about telling Jessica as much.

"I need to know this bullshit is out of your system," Jessica said. "I need to know you can focus. Can you do that?"

Harvey gave her a look. "I'm focused," he said before turning on his heel and walking out. It was a lie but it wouldn't be for much longer. Jessica was right. He couldn't afford any distractions. That meant no more sleepless nights second-guessing the choice he'd made ten years ago and it meant ignoring the urge to call Donna that hit him at least three times every other minute. She hadn't called him in the two days since their fight at the cottage nor had he expected her to, not after the way he'd left. And no matter how much he might want to talk to her, calling before he could tell her exactly what she wanted to hear would only make things worse. She wanted reassurance that they were going to make it though this but the truth was Harvey didn't know _what _was going to happen and he hated that.

He was used to having answers and if he was honest, right now he only had doubts. If he lost in court…

He shook his head. He wasn't even going to let his mind go there. All of his thoughts had to be centered around fighting the lawsuit and making sure Jessica didn't lose control of the firm in the meantime. To that end, Harvey stalked towards Louis' office. He found the man doing ballet steps in front of his desk. Under ordinary circumstances, Harvey would have mocked him mercilessly but right now he was too pissed off.

The conversation was short and Harvey did most of the talking. By the time he exited Louis' office a few minutes later, he was pretty sure he'd put the fear of God into the junior partner. If Louis knew what was good for him, he wasn't going to cross Harvey again any time soon.

With that done, Harvey headed for his office. He tried not to look in the direction of Donna's desk but that didn't stop him from feeling her absence. She'd always stayed with him whenever he worked late. Sometimes they'd order in, sometimes he'd talk her into fooling around a little bit but whatever the case, it was rare that they didn't head home together.

Realizing that spending the night at the penthouse wasn't going to make this any better, Harvey opted to get a room at the Roosevelt. He was half way across the lobby when he heard a familiar voice.

"Zoe," Harvey said.

"It's good to see you, Harvey," Zoe said. "How've you been?"

"You know me," Harvey said.

She shook her head and smiled. "Still married to the job then, I take it?" she asked.

Her turn of phrase hit harder than it should have, made Harvey feel a little uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Yeah," Harvey said slowly. "I guess I am."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again I've taken some dialogue from the show, no infringement intended and I still don't own Suits. If I did, Louis would have his head screwed on straight. Enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"So when did the plan change from trying to settle to punching Tanner in the face?" Daniel asked.

"He didn't seem to want to do the one," Harvey drawled. "So I did the other."

He blew on his fist for effect and enjoyed the flash of irritation in Daniel's eyes. It was entirely possible, Harvey thought, that Hardman was the person he despised most who wasn't related to him.

"Funny," Hardman said. "But he got under your skin and that can't happen if we go to trial."

"It won't," Harvey said tightly.

"Not if you're prepared," Daniel agreed.

"You're suggesting a trial run?" Jessica interjected.

"I don't want a trial at all," Daniel began.

"Yeah, we all know you want to cut me loose," Harvey said. "But Jessica's managing partner, not you."

"No, I'm just one of many partners who don't know what to think," Daniel said. "And if they don't know that you didn't do it, how is a jury going to feel?"

Harvey locked his jaw. As much as he hated Hardman, the man had a point. Jessica was risking a lot as it was; she couldn't afford to alienate the partners any further. A trial run – provided they won it – might go a long way.

"You're betting everything on this trial," Hardman said to Jessica. "Better make damn sure you can win."

Jessica narrowed her eyes as Hardman left.

"He's an asshole," she bit out.

"But he's right," Harvey said.

Jessica made a face but conceded the point. They spent the next few minutes strategizing and then Harvey went back to his office while Jessica went to recruit Louis. He had two phone calls to make and he opted to leave the hardest one for last. After speaking to Zoe and agreeing to meet for a drink and game of pool later that night, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Donna.

He dialed her four times but she ignored all of his calls so he resorted to calling her parent's landline. Maggie Paulsen picked up on the fourth ring.

"Maggie, it's Harvey," he said.

She sniffed. "It's about time you called," she said.

"She's not picking up her cell," Harvey said. "And I don't really blame her for that but it's extremely important that I talk to her right now so can you put her on?"

He heard Maggie turn away for a few seconds and then Donna came on the line, reluctantly if her tone was anything to go by.

"What do you want, Harvey?" Donna asked.

"I miss you," Harvey said. It wasn't what he'd intended to say but it was the first thing that came to mind when he heard her voice.

"That's not what you called to tell me," Donna said.

"That doesn't make it less true," Harvey said.

There was a moment of strained silence before Donna spoke.

"It's not enough," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Harvey said.

"I don't want your apologies," Donna said.

"I know," Harvey replied.

He paused.

"We're doing an in house trial run," he finally said.

"Unbelievable," Donna said bitterly.

"Donna, it's important," Harvey said. "I need you there. I need you to tell them that I didn't do this."

"You need me to get up there and say that I screwed up," Donna said.

"You did screw up," Harvey said but there was no accusation in his voice.

"For what, Harvey?" Donna said. "It's not like I can be forced to testify in court if this goes to trial."

"But Jessica doesn't know that and now isn't the time to tell her that we've been keeping secrets for the last five years," Harvey said. "The ripple effects would do too much damage to the firm."

"You're so concerned with Jessica and the firm and Mike," Donna said. "Why aren't you worried about _us_?"

"I am worried," Harvey shot back. "I'm _more_ than worried but I can't fix us until I fix _this_."

"Because the job's the most important thing, right?" Donna said.

"It's who I am," Harvey said. "You knew that when you married me."

"I know how much you love practicing law," Donna said. "And I know that losing that would break something in you but…"

She trailed off.

"I didn't marry the best closer in New York," Donna finally said. "I married the guy who took me out for pizza and beer the night we met. One of those guys is who you are and the other is what you do. If you can't tell the difference then I don't know if there's anything left for us to fix."

"You don't mean that," Harvey said hoarsely.

"I don't want to mean it," Donna said. "But you have to give me a reason not to."

Harvey heard the dial tone in his ear before he could reply. He stood up and was on his way out the door when Mike walked in.

"Tell me," Mike said. "Was it awesome?"

"What are you talking about?" Harvey asked.

"Punching Tanner," Mike said.

Harvey rolled his eyes. Amazingly, he some times forgot how young and easily distracted the puppy could be. And the punch he'd delivered to his brother's face earlier seemed like it had happened a lifetime ago.

"I don't have time for this," Harvey said. "And you're working with Louis on the trial run. Go bother him for something to do."

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"To see Donna," Harvey said.

"To get her to come in for the trial run?" Mike asked.

"No," Harvey said. "To get her to come home."

Mike watched him go with a slight frown on his face.

"What's the matter with you?" Rachel asked, coming to stand next to him. "You look lost."

"You ever wonder if there was something…else between Donna and Harvey?" Mike asked.

"Something else?" Rachel repeated. "You mean like a secret love affair?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"I know a lot of people think there is but I asked Donna once," Rachel said. "And she said there wasn't."

"You believe her?" Mike asked.

"I think the bigger question is why don't you," Rachel said.

"Something Harvey just said," Mike said. "Or actually scratch that. It wasn't what he said it was _how_ he said it. It sounded…personal."

"They've known each other a long time," Rachel said. "Even if there's nothing romantic I'm sure they care about each other."

"You're right," Mike said. "That's probably all it is."

"Mike, get it together," Louis shouted from across the hall. "We've got work to do. Get your ass in here."

Rachel arched an eyebrow.

"Mock trial?' she asked.

"In house trial run," Mike corrected rolling his eyes. "Mock trials are for children, hadn't you heard?"

* * *

Donna stood in front of the door with her arms folded across her chest. She'd seen Harvey's town car turn into the driveway and she'd hotfooted it outside to cut him off. If he came into the house, there was no way her mother would let him leave again any time soon. Since Donna wasn't at all sure where things stood with him, it was a risk she'd rather not take.

"If you came here to talk me into doing the trial run…" Donna began.

"That's not why I'm here," Harvey said, walking towards her.

"Then why?" Donna asked.

He came to a stop in front of her and his hands immediately went to her hips because he couldn't handle not touching her for another minute. He bent his head so their temples were touching and he was practically whispering into her ear.

"Because I love you," Harvey said. "Because even when things are fucked up between us and around us and I don't know what's going to happen – especially when I don't know what's going to happen – you're the only person that I want to talk to."

Donna closed her eyes and sighed softly. She couldn't help leaning into him just a little bit. He wasn't just her husband and lover, he was also her best friend and she'd missed him. "Come upstairs," she said quietly. "We'll talk."

Harvey nodded and started to follow her but Donna pushed him back.

"Go get Ray," Donna said, rolling her eyes at him. "My mother will have both our hides if we leave him out here. You know how she feels about feeding people."

Harvey's lips twitched in the beginnings of a smile but he dutifully retraced his tracks and gave Ray strict instructions to come inside and let Donna's mother fuss over him. Of course when the three of them got inside, Donna's mother wanted to fuss over _all _of them so it took Donna and Harvey a good fifteen minutes – and two orange cranberry muffins – to make their escape upstairs.

Harvey closed the door to Donna's room then pulled her into his arms. He dipped his head down so he could capture her mouth with his. She kissed him back at first and Harvey got the feeling that even though nothing had been resolved they both needed the comfort of that simple contact.

"You wanted to talk," Donna reminded him, pulling away.

Harvey let her go and Donna sat down on the edge of the bed. Harvey paced restlessly for a few moments and Donna let him have the silence.

"Do you remember back at the D.A.'s office," Harvey finally said. "When Travis came to see me?"

Donna frowned. "I remember," she said, scanning her memory of the time to see if she could pick up on why he'd ask.

"I never told you what our conversation was about," Harvey said.

Donna looked up sharply.

"He wanted money," Harvey continued. "Because Caitlin was sick and needed treatment. He'd have given her the money himself but he was up to his eyeballs in student loans at the time. I could have floated him a couple thousand but I didn't."

"That's what this is all about?" Donna asked. "Why he's so hell bent on seeing you disbarred?"

Harvey nodded.

"She died a year and a half later," he said. "And according to Travis her last words were an apology to me."

"You don't believe him," Donna said.

"I don't know what to believe," Harvey said. "Except that he'd do or say anything to get to me."

Donna reached for Harvey's hand and tugged him down next to her on the bed.

"And did he?" she asked. "Get to you?"

"Maybe a little," Harvey admitted. "There's a part of me that's always going to hate her just as much as I did the first time she left us. But I keep asking myself, if I'd given him that money maybe I would have been able to let go of the anger sooner, make my peace with it. And maybe this situation with Travis wouldn't have spiraled the way it has."

Donna took a minute to process everything Harvey had just said before she spoke.

"I think no matter what you decided to do ten years ago, you and Travis would have got to this point," Donna said. "The divide between you isn't about the fact that he loved her and you didn't. It's about the fact that Travis has no conscious. There's no line he won't cross and he doesn't much care who gets caught in the crossfire."

She tucked two of her fingers under Harvey's chin and turned him to look at her.

"You don't make a habit of broadcasting it," Donna said. "But you care about people. And the fact that you're even asking yourself these questions tells me you're not the same man you were ten years ago. You've changed. You've _grown_. He hasn't and that's the real difference between you."

Harvey didn't say anything, just lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss on the inside of her wrist where the infinity knot that matched his, was tattooed. They'd exchanged rings when they got married but since they weren't going to wear them to the office, they'd opted to get matching tattoos that were easily hidden – Harvey's by his watch and Donna's by a wide assortment of accessories.

"And as for Caitlin," Donna said. "It takes more than giving birth to make someone a mother. And it takes more than a deathbed apology to right the wrongs of a lifetime. You didn't owe her anything."

"Thank you for saying that," Harvey said.

Donna gave him a small smile. She knew her words hadn't necessarily changed how he was feeling but they helped and he'd work through the rest in his own time.

"I need to ask you something," Harvey said. "And I need you to be honest."

"Of course," Donna said.

"Do you want me to settle this case?" Harvey asked. "Because if that's what you want, I'll do it."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sorry it's taken so long to update. RL got in the way plus I wanted to see how things played out on the show before deciding for sure how I want to wrap this up. Hope everyone loved the summer finale as much as I did. And I hope you enjoy this too. Reviews are always love :-)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"This is a trick question, right?" Donna asked, frowning. "Settling means getting disbarred and I know you too well to think you'd accept that, even for me."

Harvey shook his head. "I feel like you think you're coming in second best to the job," he said. "And maybe it's my fault that you think that but the point is, you're wrong."

Donna looked away from him but she didn't say anything.

"You said that the job isn't who I am and maybe you're right," Harvey continued. "But it's a part – a big part – and I'm not fully me without it."

He grasped her chin and turned her face back to him.

"But I'm not fully me without you either," Harvey said softly. "I wouldn't be where I am now if you hadn't been with me all this time. So like I said, if you want me to settle, I will. And because I'm me, I'll find a way to do it without getting disbarred."

Donna's eyes widened. His implication had registered with her immediately. "Harvey, no," she said, shaking her head. "Don't even go there. Don't sink to his level."

Harvey gave a small shrug and stood up to resume pacing. "The only way to beat him is at his own game," he said. "The last time I got away with bluffing. This time will probably be different but if it means protecting you and Jessica and Mike and the firm, then I'll do it and I'll find a way to be fine with it."

"I can't ask you to do that," Donna said.

"You're not," Harvey said. "But I'm offering. I'm putting it on the table."

"What do you _want_ to do?" Donna asked. "Do you want to fight this in court?"

"I didn't do it,' Harvey said. "If this went to trial, I know Jessica would kick ass but you never know with a jury and…"

"Don't go to trial unless you know you're going to win," Donna finished for him.

"Right," Harvey said.

"That doesn't answer my question though," Donna said. "What do you want to do, Harvey?"

"I want to end this," Harvey said. "I want it to be over, I want Travis out of our lives and I want…I want us to forgive each other and move on."

Donna contemplated that and bit back a sigh.

"Do you even understand why I've been mad at you the last few days?" she asked.

"Actually, I do," Harvey said.

"And?" Donna prodded.

"Honestly?" Harvey said.

Donna narrowed her eyes a little bit but nodded.

"I think I've spent more time trying to understand how you feel than you've spent trying to understand how I feel," Harvey said.

The words were like a sucker punch, all the more so because they were uttered quietly and without any accusation. She re-examined everything that had been said and done between them since she got on the elevator at Pearson Hardman and wondered if he had a point.

She'd thought about the consequences of her actions for Harvey but a lot less about the emotional impact.

"You're right," she finally said. "I'm sorry. I just…"

She pressed her lips together and shook her head. Harvey sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's okay," he said.

"It's not," Donna said, pulling away so she could turn around and look at him. "I hurt you," she said. "And I was too wrapped up in how I felt to see how _much_ I hurt you. That's a long way from okay."

"Beating yourself up about it won't help either," Harvey said. "Both of us could have handled this differently but we didn't so we have to deal with what that means."

"Which is?" Donna asked.

"We had a breakdown in trust and communication," Harvey said. "And I'd really like to believe that it happened because of the circumstances and not because of us."

"You'd like to believe it but you don't," Donna said.

They stared at each other and Donna could feel Harvey's eyes boring into hers, like he was looking for something.

"Why didn't you come to me when you found the memo?" he asked. "Don't tell me you were trying to protect me. Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth," Donna said. "Part of it anyway."

She took a deep breath.

"The whole reason we work is because most of the time I can tell what you're feeling without you having to say it," Donna said. "The mess with Cameron hit you hard; finding out about Clifford Danner, wondering how many other verdicts were tainted…"

Harvey looked away.

"Jessica finding out about Mike and Hardman coming back on top of it all…" Donna continued. "I just didn't want to bring you another problem. My heart was in the right place but my head…I wasn't thinking clearly."

She shook her head.

"When I found the memo with my signature, I was thrown off," Donna said. "And I panicked about what it would mean, for both of us. But I never meant for you to think that I didn't trust you."

"I believe you," Harvey said.

He looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"Am I forgiven?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," Harvey said. "Am I?"

Donna nodded.

"Yeah."

"Come here," Harvey said.

Donna crawled over to him and slid into his lap.

"We still haven't decided what comes next," Donna pointed out.

"It'll keep," Harvey said, ghosting his lips over her cheek and along her jaw.

Donna turned her head so that his lips met hers and this time when they kissed it was tinged with a little bit of relief and the knowledge that they'd find a way to be okay. Harvey's hands drifted to the hem of her t-shirt and started tugging up. Donna lifted her arms so he could peel it off and then she went to work on his tie and the buttons of his shirt.

She pressed her lips to his neck, licked his skin and blazed a trail down his chest, kissing every inch of skin as she uncovered it. Harvey tangled his hands in her hair and rubbed circles along her scalp as she worked her way down.

Donna slid to her knees on the floor and Harvey lifted his hips to make it easier for her to pull his pants and underwear off. Settling between his legs, she reached out to wrap her hand around his shaft. She ran her tongue around the tip and Harvey hissed.

Donna looked up and their eyes locked for a few seconds before Donna focused on sliding her lips down the length of his cock and taking him so deep into her mouth that he started to slide down the back of her throat.

"Fuck," Harvey muttered, his hands twisting the comforter as he gripped it in an effort to restrain himself. Donna always seemed to outdo herself sexually when they were in this house. Harvey figured it was the edge of illicitness that still went along with having sex in your parent's home, even if you were an adult.

Pulling back until just the head of his penis rested on the flat of her tongue, Donna gave him another look from under lowered lashes and then deliberately reached one hand down to slip under her skirt and between her legs.

She watched Harvey's eyes darken and dilate a little and a small smile played around her lips as she resumed sucking him and stroking him with her other hand. If she knew her husband – and she did – the sight of her pleasuring herself while she pleasured him would drive him to the edge, if not clean over.

Sure enough, Donna felt him swell in her mouth and his hips thrust up just a little. But then he gripped her shoulders and pulled her back up onto the bed. "I want to be inside you when I come," he breathed, before sucking her nipple into his mouth.

Donna's back arched as the sweet tug of his mouth spread through her body. Harvey wasted no time in getting her skirt and panties off and probing her nether lips with his fingers. He stroked her softly at first, almost lazily. But Donna started squirming under his touch so he slipped two fingers into her sheath and rubbed his thumb against her clitoris.

Donna moaned and the sound slid over Harvey like warm honey. He lingered for long moments, reveling in the way he body responded to him; the whimpers and moans that escaped her, the flush that rose on her skin the closer she got to orgasm, the dazed look in her eyes and the pinkness of her kiss swollen lips.

When he felt her starting to flutter around his fingers, he pulled them out, licked them clean and then braced himself over her. Donna blinked up at him and Harvey couldn't resist feathering her face with kisses as he guided himself inside her.

"_Oh god_," Donna breathed.

"Yes?" Harvey said, smiling down at her.

Donna started to give him a withering stare but he shifted his hips and her expression melted into one of pure bliss. She locked her legs around his hips, her heels digging into her the taut spheres of his ass. Harvey stretched her hands over her head and interlocked their fingers, keeping her pinned down as he started moving in earnest.

Their bodies strained against each other's and breathing became labored as they gasped and groaned into each other's mouths, tongues occasionally darting out to tangle together. Donna's head thrashed back and forth as Harvey thrust harder and faster, each stroke stoking the firestorm in her veins.

She whimpered his name and felt her inner muscles contract around the thick length buried inside her. Harvey groaned against her neck, tasting the salt of his sweat and hers. He was close and he knew she was too; the hitch in her breath and the way she bit her lip gave it away.

Harvey swiveled his hips and changed the angle of his penetration just enough so that when he sank into her again he hit the spot that he knew would send her flying. Donna screamed as her climax hit and Harvey barely had the presence of mind smother those screams with a kiss before he was sucked into the maelstrom of his own orgasm.

By the time he stopped shaking, he felt like he'd been turned inside out. Donna pulled her arms down and wrapped them around his neck, keeping him still on top of her when he would have rolled over onto his back.

"Harvey?" she whispered.

"Mmm?" Harvey asked.

"I missed you too."

* * *

"In the interest of full disclosure," Harvey said, as he reknotted his tie. "There's something I should tell you."

Donna abandoned her search for clean underwear to stare at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I ran into Zoe Lawford the other night," Harvey said. "At the Roosevelt."

Donna simply arched her eyebrow a little bit higher. That was Harvey's cue to fill in the blanks _quickly_.

"I didn't want to spend the night at home with you gone," Harvey said with a small shrug. "So I got a room at the Roosevelt. Zoe was in the lobby when I went to check in."

"Why are you really telling me this?" Donna asked. She knew that Harvey would never cheat on her so while it didn't exactly fill her with joy that he'd run into the only other woman who ever stood a chance of having Harvey commit to her, it wasn't on it's own cause for concern. Or for the look of trepidation on Harvey's face, like he wasn't sure how she'd react to what he was going to say.

"Because I called her when it was decided that the trial run was going to happen," Harvey said. "I asked her to come in and consult."

He slid his vest on and buttoned it up and then he walked over to her.

"She's good at what she does and she knows the partners," Harvey said. "That's the only reason."

"I'm sure,' Donna said.

Harvey gave her a look.

"What?" Donna said. "I'm serious. I believe you. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Fair enough," Harvey said.

"So this means you're going through with the trial run?" she asked.

Harvey sighed. "It'll buy us some time if nothing else," he said.

"Then make it worth it," Donna said.

"What do you mean?' Harvey asked.

"You know things are going to get ugly," Donna said. "Especially with Louis as Tanner."

"How did you?" Harvey began.

"Oh please," Donna said rolling her eyes. "Who else hates you that much?"

Harvey conceded the point with a nod.

"Find something on Tanner," Donna said. "Maybe you never use it but at least it's there if that's what you decide to do."

Harvey leaned down and dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you," he said softly.

"I know," Donna said. She gave him an impish smile. "I love me too."

Harvey shook his head but he was smiling as he reached for his cell phone to call Mike. He gave instructions for the puppy to gather all of Tanner's case files and to scour them for anything incriminating. Donna used the time to finished getting dressed.

She halfway out the door when Harvey snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"Are you coming home?" he asked.

"I think it's about time I did," Donna said with a smile. "Don't you?"


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N - Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life got a little crazy. All the usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Donna had just rinsed the last of the shampoo from her hair when the door to the shower stall opened and Harvey stepped into the steamy enclosure. She recognized the look on his face immediately, and took a step backwards. After all, he should have to work for it a little bit.

"Haven't you had enough?" Donna asked as Harvey stepped closer and reached for her. They'd made love three times last night – once before the Thai takeout had been delivered and twice after.

"There's no such thing when it comes to you," Harvey said, ducking his head down and going straight for that spot under her ear that still made her knees weak, even after all this time. Donna leaned back into the tiled wall and let her head fall back.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Donna breathed.

"No?" Harvey queried. "How about this?" He cupped her breasts in his hands and bent to lap up the rivulets of water that were trailing down the creamy swells, following the droplets until his tongue curled around one pebbled nipple and his thumb and forefinger squeezed the other.

Donna clenched her hands in Harvey's hair but she shook her head. "Nope," she said. "That won't get you anywhere either."

She could feel Harvey smiling against her skin before he released her nipple with an audible pop. He straightened and gave her a mischievous look. "I guess that means I should stop trying to coax you," he said. "And just take what I want."

Donna sucked in a breath to steady herself then arched an eyebrow at him. "And here I thought you were the best closer in New York," Donna teased him. "But you can't even close your own wife."

"Oh you _are_ looking for trouble," Harvey said. "I accept your challenge Mrs. Specter. Just remember you asked for this."

Getting down on his knees, and getting fully soaked by the shower spray in the process, he lifted her foot and placed a kiss on the inside of her big toe. He glanced up to gauge her reaction before trailing more kisses along her arch. His fingers massaged the outside of her foot and his thumb trailed his lips.

He spent a few moments drawing random patterns on her ankle bone with his tongue and then set her foot back down. His hands slid up her calf and he stroked the back of her knee while kissing a path up her inner thigh.

Donna's breath hitched in her throat as Harvey licked, nibbled and bit his way up towards the apex of her thighs. She felt his breath against her sex and fully expected the warm heat of his tongue to come next but it never did. Instead, Harvey latched onto her other thigh and proceeded to work his way back down, even more slowly.

By the time he got to the arch of her other foot, the ache building low in Donna's belly was almost unbearable. She bit down on her tongue to keep herself from moaning his name. Harvey stood up and nudged her legs apart with her foot.

He stepped forward, one hand gripping his erection but instead of pushing into her, he rubbed against her. The tip of his cock pressed against her clit and the friction made Donna's toes curl. But when her hips moved forward, trying to suck him in deeper, Harvey stepped back and smirked at her.

"You want more," he said. "You have to ask."

Donna narrowed her eyes at him. "No I don't," she countered. She promptly trailed her own hand between her legs and slid two fingers inside herself, giving herself some measure of relief.

"Ah, ah," Harvey said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away. "You're not allowed to cheat."

He lifted her fingers to his mouth and sucked them in. Donna's eyes widened and her nostrils flared slightly. He was getting to her but he knew first hand how stubborn his wife could be. Leveraging his grip on her arm, he spun her around to face the wall and stepped forward to keep her boxed in. He kissed the back of her neck and smoothed his palms over her shoulders and down her back.

He pressed his hips forward a bit, nestling his erection against her ass. Donna fidgeted against him, trying to break his restraint before he could break hers.

"Just give in," Harvey said, tracing the rim of her ear with his tongue.

"I don't think so," Donna panted.

"Are you sure?" Harvey asked, walking his fingers over her hips and toying with the damp curls at the apex of her thighs. "Because I could…." He stroked through her folds teasingly, his touch light and fleeting, serving only to turn her on further.

Donna struggled to hold back the gasp bubbling in her throat.

"You're tough," Harvey said, wrapping his arms around her middle, holding her tight against him. "I guess it's time to bring out the big guns."

His entry caught her by surprise and Donna couldn't help the cry that slipped past her lips as Harvey impaled himself to the hilt. Her nerve endings kicked into high gear, bracing themselves for the onslaught of pleasure that awaited them.

Except for when Harvey pulled back, he didn't thrust forward again. Instead he withdrew completely and stepped away. "I guess you were right," he said. "I must be losing my touch. I'll just go make breakfast."

"Harvey Reginald Specter if you leave me hanging," Donna growled, spinning to face him. "So help me…"

Harvey smirked at her even as he moved towards her again. "I was giving you ten seconds," he said, lifting her by the hips. "You caved way faster than that."

"Shut up," Donna said. "And fuck me."

"Don't mind if I do," Harvey said, spreading her legs and plunging into her. Donna dug her nails into his shoulders. Her head fell back hard against the shower wall but Donna didn't care. The water started to run cold but she didn't care about that either. All that mattered were the hot, sweet feelings racing through her body.

It had been twenty years, give or take, since their first time together and it felt just as perfect and just as right now as it had then. The thought almost brought a tear to her eye and Harvey must have sensed the shift in her mood because he paused.

"You okay?" he asked, a slight frown creasing his brow.

"I just love you is all," Donna said.

Harvey's expression softened and he reached out to switch off the water. He carried her out of the shower and set her down on the vanity. Her legs still had a tight hold on his hips, keeping him buried inside her. Framing her face with his hands, Harvey kissed her until her knees would have gone out from under her if she'd been standing.

Snaking her arms around his neck, Donna lifted her hips, urging him to start moving again. Harvey obliged her but the pace he set was slower and more deliberate than it had been in the shower but no less intense. In minutes, he had her writhing against him, his name falling from her lips like a prayer. Harvey's hands were clenched like vices on the flesh of her upper thighs as he worked himself up to the edge of ecstasy.

They found release together, soaring apart and then crashing back together, trembling and shuddering against each other as they tumbled back down to earth.

"You blow my mind, you know that?" Harvey finally said when he had his breath back.

"Well, you're good to me," Donna said, kissing his shoulder. "And I like to give as good as I get."

* * *

"Do you love Harvey Specter?" Louis asked.

Donna blinked at him. "What?"

"Do you love Harvey Specter?" Louis repeated.

Donna darted a glance over at Harvey. When she'd agreed to come in for this mock trial, this had not been a part of their plan. From the look on his face, she surmised that Harvey hadn't seen this coming either. Fucking Louis.

"That has nothing to do with…" Donna began.

"It has _everything_ to do with," Louis interrupted. "Why did your last boyfriend break up with you?"

Donna realized she had two choices. She could answer the question as Louis intended it or she could play the technicalities. The latter option meant increasing the risk of exposure for her and Harvey but it might just get her out of the trap that Louis was trying to set.

"My last boyfriend didn't break up with me," Donna said calmly.

Louis frowned.

"Then why aren't you still seeing him?" he asked.

"Who says I'm not," Donna replied easily.

"So you're saying that you're in a relationship," Louis pressed.

"That's what I said," Donna said.

"Ms. Paulsen, need I remind you that you're under oath," Louis said.

"I'm perfectly aware of where I am," Donna said. She could tell that Louis was thrown but he was also suspicious.

"Can you tell us the name of this man?" Louis asked.

Luckily for Donna, Jessica jumped in.

"Objection," Jessica said. "The details of Ms. Paulsen's personal life are irrelevant."

"Counselor, I suggest you get to the point," Hardman said to Louis.

"The point is that Ms. Paulsen still hasn't answered my original question," Louis said. "Are you or are you not in love with Harvey Specter?"

"Louis," Harvey said warningly.

"You're with him all the time," Louis continued unchecked as he stalked towards Donna. "Your work revolves around him. Your whole life revolves around him. You'd do anything for him to the point where you may have just committed perjury to avoid admitting that you're in love with him."

His finger waved in front of her face.

"So I'm giving you one more chance to tell the truth," Louis said. "Do you love…"

"Louis, that's enough," Harvey snapped, getting to his feet. Donna had handled this well but that didn't mean that it was easy. He knew Donna wasn't ashamed or embarrassed of the way she felt about him but he also knew that she'd hate having those feelings made a spectacle of the way that Louis had just orchestrated.

There was only so much that Harvey could stand to watch before he intervened. Donna shot a scathing look in Louis' direction and to be honest, she didn't look any too pleased with him, Harvey noted. She stalked off the stand and out of the room so Harvey did the only thing he could do. He followed her and managed to hop into the elevator with her.

Thankfully, it was just the two of them.

"I had no idea he was going to go there," Harvey said. "I'm sorry."

"It's Louis," Donna said. "That's who he is. We should have seen it coming."

"Are you okay?" Harvey asked.

"Aside from that the fact that I was just humiliated in front of the partners," Donna said. "I'm fine."

"Let Ray drive you," Harvey said.

Donna nodded and Harvey dropped a quick kiss on her lips just before the elevator doors opened.

"I'll see you at home," Harvey said.

Donna gave him a small smile but Harvey could tell that she was a bit distracted. That was enough to fuel the murder in his veins when he got back upstairs and spotted Louis. Going after Donna had been a bad mistake on Louis' part and he was going to find out just how bad.

Harvey followed him into the bathroom and found Louis with his head bent over the sink.

"You crossed a line," Harvey said.

"Not now," Louis mumbled.

"You humiliated Donna and for what?" Harvey pressed. "Are you that desperate to beat me? You think going after my…going after her is going to get you what you want?"

Louis looked up and glared at him.

"You think I enjoyed that?" he said. "That made me sick. But I was doing my job and for the record, Harvey, _none _of this is about beating you. It's about _saving _you. Everyone is trying to save you because _you _screwed up."

He shook his head.

"You want to blame someone for what just happened to that beautiful women in there," Louis said. "Blame yourself."

Harvey had been about to remind Louis that this was the second time he'd crossed him. He'd been about to issue threats and baseball metaphors but at the last minute, he held back. Louis might not be right in the way he thought he was but at the end of the day what he said was still true.

All of this was happening because of Harvey. So he let Louis stalk out of the bathroom in a cloud of righteous indignation and he went back to his office only to find Mike waiting for him.

The puppy looked nervous.

"I had no idea Louis would…" Mike began.

"Forget about it," Harvey said.

"Is Donna…" Mike started.

"She'll be fine," Harvey said, rounding his desk. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah," Mike said. He started to leave then turned back to look at Harvey. "Just one more question."

"What?" Harvey asked impatiently.

"How long have the two of you been married?" Mike asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I kind of lost my muse for this half way through. I pushed through it and I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this. Your feedback was much appreciated. Enjoy this last chapter! Slight note on the relationship to canon. I started to write Harvey & Tanner's confrontation but it wasn't working so just imagine that part happened exactly like on the show. For the rest, the managing partner's vote hasn't happened yet but Louis has been made senior partner.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Watch yourself, puppy," Harvey said, giving Mike a look that would have made almost anyone else back down.

Mike held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not going to tell anyone," he said. "I was just curious."

"Well don't be," Harvey said.

Mike gave him a plaintive look and Harvey rolled his eyes. This was the trouble with puppies. They had a way of making you feel bad for wanting to ignore them.

"Four years and seven months," Harvey said.

Mike's eyes widened. "And you guys have kept it secret all that time?"

"Obviously not secret enough," Harvey retorted. "What gave it away?"

"The tattoos," Mike said. "I saw yours that one time when I came to your apartment to drop off the trades. You slammed the door in my face before I could ask you about it though. I glimpsed Donna's during the trial when she was fiddling with her bracelets."

He shook his head.

"I can't believe no one else has figured it out," he said.

Before Harvey could reply, Jessica stalked into his office and she didn't look happy. She tossed a document on Harvey's desk.

"Care to explain this?" she asked.

Harvey frowned at her, scanned the papers in front of him and then looked back up at her. "I would love to explain this," he told her. "But I can't. I don't know anything about it."

"Tanner just dropped this off," Jessica informed him. "He was pissed as fuck about it too. He implied that he'd been strong-armed. If it wasn't you…"

"Wait a minute," Harvey said, turning to look at Mike. "Did anyone see you gathering those case files?"

"Yeah," Mike said. "Rachel and Hardman."

"Did you tell them what you were doing?" Harvey demanded.

"Not the truth," Mike said. "I told them both I was just doing research to help Louis prep."

Harvey felt the truth settle into his bones.

"They're in it together," he breathed.

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"Tanner," Harvey said. "And Hardman."

Jessica shot Mike a look. "Out," she said.

Mike scrambled out of the office without a backwards glance. Under other circumstances, Harvey would have been amused but his mind was racing overtime, trying to figure out the details.

"Start talking," Jessica said.

Harvey sighed.

"There's something you don't know about Tanner," he said.

Jessica arched an eyebrow.

"He's my older brother," Harvey said. "To say we're estranged is putting it mildly."

"You think?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

"The final nail in the coffin came ten years ago," Harvey continued. "He told me then he'd deal with the devil himself to get even with me."

"You think that devil is Hardman," Jessica said.

"Tanner gets his revenge," Harvey said. "Hardman undermines you by taking me out of play. I don't believe in coincidences."

"So your theory is that Hardman got spooked when he saw Mike looking into Tanner?" Jessica asked.

"That," Harvey agreed. "Or he intended to double cross Travis from the beginning. He's never hidden the fact that he doesn't want to go to trial. All he wanted to was stir up enough trouble to warrant a partner's vote."

"How do we prove it?" Jessica asked.

"I go to Tanner," Harvey said. "Confront him. Convince him to turn on Hardman."

"You really think you're that good?" Jessica asked.

"I think I'm good enough to get him to admit to conspiring with Hardman and record the confession," Harvey said. "And it's not like we need it to hold up in court, just in front of the partners."

"I like it," Jessica said. "Don't screw it up."

Harvey rolled his eyes.

"There is something though," he said, just as Jessica was about to walk out. "When this is over, I want Donna back."

"Harvey," Jessica began.

"You know I need her," Harvey said.

"Of course I know," Jessica said. She shot him an exasperated look. "I'm just surprised it took you this long to ask."

She shook her head at him as she walked out. Between Jessica and Donna, Harvey sometimes wondered how he was still sane. Gathering up a few files that he wanted to take home, Harvey made his way out of the office and hailed a cab.

When he walked in the front door thirty-five minutes later, he was met with the smell of Donna's favorite comfort food; homemade lasagna.

"I'll open the Merlot," Harvey said by way of greeting as he joined her in the kitchen.

"Beat you to it," Donna said, pointing at a glass sitting on the counter, waiting for him. Harvey picked up the glass and took a sip. Then he set the glass back down, walked over to Donna and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have news," he murmured.

"Oh?" Donna asked.

"The puppy's on to us," Harvey said.

Donna froze and glanced at him over her shoulder. "How'd that happen?" she asked.

"Apparently you fidget when you're being coy under pressure," Harvey said. "He saw your tattoo."

"When did he see _your_ tattoo?" Donna asked.

"You were at your sister's that weekend," Harvey said. "Mike came by to drop off some trades for the Gabby Stone case."

"I see," Donna said.

"You know he's not going to say anything," Harvey said. "Cause he likes me and he's smart enough to be scared of you."

"Should I be flattered or offended?" Donna asked.

"A little of both," Harvey suggested. "There's more."

"Is it good or bad news?" Donna asked. "Cause if it's bad it needs to wait until I finish another glass of wine."

"There's fucked up news and good news," Harvey said.

"Save the good news for last," Donna said.

So Harvey explained his theory about Tanner and Hardman working together and told Donna about the plan that he and Jessica had agreed on.

"That son of a bitch," Donna said.

"Which one?" Harvey retorted.

"If you're right, then Hardman planted that memo and forged my signature," Donna said. "Or orchestrated it in some way."

She turned around to face Harvey.

"What happens if you get the confession from Tanner?" she asked.

"We take it to the partners and vote Daniel out on his ass," Harvey said.

"Is that all?" Donna asked, eyes flashing.

"I love it when you get all vengeful," he said, smirking at her. "We'll probably report him to the Ethics Committee. I doubt Jessica will be as opposed to it as she was five years ago."

Donna sniffed.

"I suppose that'll have to do," she said.

"And as for the good news," Harvey said. "Jessica's giving you your job back when the dust settles."

"Oh," Donna said.

"Oh?" Harvey repeated. "That's all you have to say?"

Donna nudged him out of the way so she could take the lasagna out of the oven. "You took me by surprise is all," she said. "I mean, I'd already started thinking about what I was going to do and now…"

Harvey cocked his head to one side. "What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Well," Donna said, wiping her hands on her apron and turning to look at him. "I was thinking about getting back into theater."

Harvey opened his mouth, totally prepared to tell her that she couldn't possibly abandon him, but he caught himself in time. It would be selfish of him to try to change her mind if this was what she really wanted to do.

"That's really what you want?" Harvey asked.

"I'd like to at least explore the option," Donna said.

"Okay," Harvey said.

"Okay?" Donna repeated with a disbelieving look on her face. "You're not going to try and change my mind?"

"If you promise that you'll come back long enough to find and train your successor then no," Harvey said. "I won't try to change your mind."

"I'm impressed," Donna said.

"Don't be," Harvey said. "Wait and see if I survive a month at the office without you there."

"You'll be fine," Donna said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah," Harvey said. "The things I do for you."

Donna snorted.

"Quit while you're ahead," she told him. "And go set the table."

* * *

"I didn't call for this meeting to dispute the charges," Harvey announced to the partners that had gathered in the conference room. Louis had blindsided him as soon as he got back to the office after his confrontation with Tanner and had gone on at length about how he had reason to believe that Harvey – and Donna – were in breach of the firm's fraternization rules and despite the fact that Donna no longer worked for Pearson Hardman, Daniel still wanted a reckoning.

They both knew it was just a ploy but what Louis didn't know was that it was exactly the opportunity that Harvey needed.

"After all," Harvey continued. "I broke the rules and I'm not even sorry. Donna's the best thing that ever happened to me and I think that all of you here know that. What you don't know is that Daniel Hardman orchestrated this entire situation in an effort to oust Jessica Pearson as managing partner."

"You are out of line, Harvey," Daniel snapped.

"Not as much as you are," Harvey retorted. "The basis of Travis Tanner's lawsuit against me and against the firm was an internal memo from CM Motors. That document was forged by Daniel."

"That is an outrageous accusation," Daniel spat.

"So you're denying that you had prior knowledge of the defect in CM's hood?" Harvey asked.

"I am," Daniel said. "Categorically."

"Good," Harvey said. He gestured to Mike. "That will make it even easier for the partners to see what a liar you are because what I have here…" He paused to take a folder from Mike. "Is a sworn affidavit from Lawrence Kemp explaining that as soon as he learned of the problem, he contacted you for legal advice and that you told him to bury it."

"It won't hold up in court," Daniel said.

"Doesn't have to," Jessica said. "It just needs to demonstrate to these Harvard educated lawyers that you conspired not only to take over this firm but to manipulate them into a settlement that cost every single one of them $100,000."

Jessica paused to give the room a visual sweep. It was clear that the partners seated at the table were in varying stages of shock and disgust.

"All in favor of terminating Daniel Hardman's partnership in this firm, raise your hands," Jessica said.

Every hand in the room except Daniel's went up.

"Consider that settlement your buy out," Jessica said icily. "This meeting is dismissed."

The partners were too busy whispering amongst themselves about Daniel to give a second thought about what had originally brought them together and Harvey decided not to look that gift horse in the mouth. Besides, he was pretty sure they'd all take their cues from Jessica from here on in.

"You took a risk," he said to Mike as they walked down the hallway. "Signing someone else's name on official documents is…"

"But I didn't sign someone else's name," Mike interrupted. "I signed mine."

Harvey stopped to give him a look and Mike continued on without a backwards glance.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Donna whispered from behind him.

"Hey," Harvey said, turning to look at her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Couldn't resist coming to witness the carnage?"

"It was pretty spectacular from what I could tell," Donna said.

"He won't be coming back this time," Harvey said.

"You sure?" Donna asked. "Scum like him never seem to stay gone for long."

"Did you come down here to ruin my buzz?" Harvey asked.

"Actually, I came for the champagne," Donna deadpanned. "I have my eye on that Moet you've been hoarding."

Harvey shook his head but he leaded the way to his office, detouring for an ice bucket and some champagne flutes. Donna made straight for his record player putting on one of his dad's records.

"Remember this one?" she asked, a soft smile on her face.

"The first one of his I ever played you," Harvey said. He smiled back at her but Donna could tell that he disappeared into his own thoughts for a few minutes.

"Wanna tell me about it?' Donna asked quietly, moving to stand next to him and link her arm though his.

"Maybe later," Harvey said, knowing that she was referring to his meeting with Tanner. "Dance with me," he said, repeating her words from so many years ago to this same song.

She'd just wrapped her arms around his neck when the door to his office was pushed open.

"Interrupting, am I?" Jessica drawled.

"Never," Harvey denied, turning to grin at her. "Have some champagne."

Jessica shook her head at him. "The paperwork's done," she said. "I'm just sorry we didn't have the proof to put him away for fraud."

"That makes two of us," Donna interjected.

Jessica turned to leave but then she paused. "You know we're eventually going to have to deal with it," she said.

Harvey arched an eyebrow.

"You and Donna being married," Jessica said smoothly.

Harvey managed to keep his mouth from falling open but only just. Donna didn't look surprised so Harvey narrowed his eyes at her. "You knew that she knew?' he demanded.

"Not for certain," Donna said. "But I suspected."

"And you never said anything?" Harvey said.

"You were having so much fun thinking you were so clever," Donna said. "I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"This, you two ganging up on me," Harvey said. "Never again."

"You wish," Jessica informed him. "Donna, welcome back."

"About that," Donna began.

"Don't even," Jessica said. "We didn't just save this firm from Daniel only to have Harvey fall apart because he can't function for 24 hours without you here. I expect you at your desk first thing tomorrow."

She was gone before Donna could protest. Not that she would have necessarily. It was nice to feel needed.

"Don't worry," Harvey said, sliding his arms around her. "I have a in with your boss. I'm pretty sure we can get you some extra hours off to do your theater thing."

"I have an in with the boss too," Donna said, reaching behind her to stroke him through his pants. "And I'm pretty sure that my in trumps yours."

"I'd be a fool to argue with that," Harvey said.

"And no one has ever accused you of that," Donna said.

"Actually, your mother has," Harvey said.

Donna gave him a curious look over her shoulder.

"Harvard," he explained. "She said I was a fool for letting you go and that I'd regret it. Then she promised to forgive me when I came to my senses and made things right again."

"She was always very sure of you," Donna said.

"Not of me," Harvey said. "Of us."

_Fin_.


End file.
